


Like a Boss

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Bottoming, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Topping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha tops and bottoms, like a boss. Somewhat inspired by a Lonely Island song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Bayley or Becky Lynch or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sasha Banks was on top of the world. She had just retained her NXT women's championship against Becky Lynch in an incredible match, and now she was going to celebrate like a Boss. Like any true female champion in wrestling. Oh yes, like the Alpha female she was, she was going to fuck a submissive little bitch, and she knew just who she was going to fuck, Sasha having made arrangements for her inevitable win, and while it was clear when she entered the locker room they hadn't gone entirely to plan the important part was that her favourite piece of ass Bayley was standing in front of her, ready to be used like the lesbian slut she secretly was.

However Sasha wasn't about to let Bayley completely off the hook, "What are you doing wearing clothes, bitch?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Sasha." Bayley stammered, "Everyone else was hanging around and I-"

"Stop!" Sasha held up her hand, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Just take off that extremely ugly outfit and let me see those big tits and fat ass which are the only reason I bother with you in the first place."

Bayley looked almost hesitant for a moment, and then she quickly and awkwardly removed the incredibly ugly ring gear she insisted on wearing, although she got a little stuck removing her top which gave Sasha the chance to just stare lustfully at those big boobs. She also got the chance to leer at Bayley's big booty as the other girl at least had the presence of mind to turn around so her back was to Sasha when she removed her purple tights, the NXT women's champion continuing to stare for a few long moments after Bayley became completely naked. Then Sasha slowly stripped herself, showing the other wrestler how it's done, loving the fact that Bayley stared lustfully at her the whole time.

After that Sasha quickly moved forwards and took advantage of the fact that Bayley was still standing around like an idiot and buried her face in Bayley's big boobs. For the most part Sasha held herself like a Boss, a champion, an Alpha female, etc however sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Like being faced with Bayley's ridiculously big tits. Although to be fair this time she only motor-boated those huge titties for a few moments, and only licked and sucked Bayley's nipples for a few minutes after that, and Sasha did have the presence of mind to slip her hand between the other girl's legs.

Grinning at the wetness she found there Sasha pointed out, "Ready to get fucked, huh?"

"Ye, yes." Bayley squeaked.

"Well..." Sasha said, pulling away, "You know what you have to do to get that."

There was a pause as Bayley blushed and nodded before lowering her head in submission, and then she dropped to her knees and buried her face in Sasha's cunt, making the women's champ crying out joyfully. Occasionally she liked a little more build-up, but mostly Sasha just loved making other girls drop to their knees and lick her pussy at a moments notice. Besides, wrestling the other hot women of NXT never failed to get her riled up, and after the match she'd just had she wanted to cum fast and hard, so much so that Bayley's eager lapping just really wasn't enough, even though her well-trained slut lingered on her clit with every lick, making it hard for Sasha to think coherently, let alone say anything.

Bayley knew that Sasha would want to cum quickly as she always did, but she wanted to stretch this out for as long as she could because ever since becoming Sasha's favourite bitch Bayley hadn't been getting nearly enough chances to eat pussy. It broke her heart because Bayley loved eating pussy. It was her second favourite thing ever, at least when it came to sex. And Sasha had such a tasty cunt it seemed a shame to be constantly rushed, Bayley being more than willing to spend hours in between Sasha's thighs if only the women's champion would let her. But no, time and again Bayley barely got the chance to establish a steady licking before she was ordered to make the other girl cum, this time being no exception.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeeeee. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue." Sasha moaned as she tightened the grip she already had in Bayley's hair and pushed her face as deep as it would go into her cunt, "Oh fuck, stick your tongue inside me! Fuck me with it, ohhhhhhhhhhh FUCK! Tongue fuck me you little bitch! Come on, mmmmmmmmmm, don't forget who owns you Bayley. You're my personal rug munching dyke, that means you do what I say, when I say it, mmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss ooooooooooh, and that means when I tell you to stick your tongue inside my cunt you do it! Fucking do it! The Boss commands you to AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

While Bayley held out for as long as she dared inevitably she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Sasha's cunt, rendering the other girl incoherent for a while and thus unable to boss her around. As usual she made sure to insert her tongue slowly, ensuring that while Sasha would cum soon it wouldn't be right away, thus ensuring that Bayley would get to enjoy this stage for at least a little while. And if she was being honest with herself, this was her favourite part of eating pussy. Well, this and the moment the other girl came in her mouth/all over her face, so it wasn't so bad being Sasha's bitch.

Still at times like this she missed her first owner. The woman who had seduced her and introduced her to the joys of lesbian sex. The first NXT women's champion and Alpha female of the NXT women's locker room, Paige. Oh how Bayley missed Paige. Bayley used to spend hours in between Paige's legs licking her sweet pussy, the pale girl showing amazing patience before finally ordering Bayley to tongue fuck her and make her cum. Oh yes, since Paige had left nobody around here seem to have any patience anymore, and while that meant it wasn't long before Bayley had more cunt cream then she could swallow it meant she got less of that wonderful liquid overall.

Proving the point Sasha squealed, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU BETTER MAKE ME CUM BAYLEY OR ELSE I'LL OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Obeying her top Bayley rapidly increased the pace of the tongue fucking, making sure to push her tongue as deep as it would go into the champion with every thrust and ensuring that Sasha got exactly what she wanted. And while it wasn't exactly what Bayley wanted she couldn't be too disappointed, at least not during the moment a fresh batch of girl cum squirted pretty much directly down her throat and all over her face. It was more the latter than the former as Sasha quickly began grinding her cunt into Bayley's face, poor Bayley swallowing as much as she could but most of the liquid she craved so much was denied her once again, which again made her wish Sasha would soon be replaced by someone who liked long pussy lickings.

Sasha did like the occasional long pussy licking, but not from the likes of Bayley. No, Bayley was an annoying little fuck hole, nowhere close to her level. It was only the likes of Becky Lynch, and Summer Rae before her, who got the privilege of spending hours in between her legs. Then again Bayley had become pretty great at getting her off quickly, Sasha's orgasm so toe-curlingly wonderful that she could probably leave happy right now. Oh who was she kidding, there was no way she was going anywhere until she'd completely destroyed Bayley's big ol butt.

With that in mind Sasha pulled Bayley's cum covered face from her cunt and ordered, "Bend over bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm, it's time for you and your ridiculously fat ass to get fucked!"

It was embarrassing how quickly Bayley turned round and got onto all fours. Or at least Sasha was embarrassed for her, especially when Bayley wiggled her fat ass to entice Sasha to slam that big butt. For the love of God, those huge cheeks jiggled, just from that, making Sasha almost literally drool. Then even more embarrassingly Sasha nearly fell over herself retrieving her strap-on dildo from her locker because she was so busy staring at that glorious ass. Luckily she had done this hundreds of times, expertly unlocking her locker and pulling her toy from it. She then secured the harness around her waist and covered the dildo in lubricant, all without taking her eyes off Bayley's butt, the submissive slut moving around with Sasha so that enormous bottom was never out of her sight.

Even the most sadistic of WWE divas tended to lube each other's ass holes before an ass fucking, but sometimes a alternative to bottled lubricant was used. Sasha was a big believer in that alternative, and she almost never used anything except that alternative on Bayley. That alternative of course being saliva, Sasha practically running over to Bayley once her strap-on was securely in place and lubed up and then dropping to her knees and burying her face in between those meaty cheeks, making Bayley gasp and eventually moan as Sasha gave her a long drawn-out rim job.

Ever since becoming top dog around here Sasha had been obsessed with Bayley's big booty. It was just so big and round, the huge cheeks turning her on beyond reason, Sasha's favourite thing in the entire world quickly becoming butt banging Bayley. Rimming her was a close second, Sasha actually prefer to eat Bayley's ass over almost anything else, including licking pussy or getting hers eaten and ass fucking the other sluts wandering around here. Of course before getting on to the rim job itself Sasha just couldn't resist motor-boating those butt cheeks, Sasha smiling blissfully as she rubbed her face in Bayley's giant ass.

Bayley didn't get much physical pleasure out of Sasha doing that, or motor-boating her tits, but it felt good to be pleasing her owner. Although she very much preferred it when inevitably Sasha stuck out her tongue and began sliding it over her puckered hole. Oh it felt so good, Bayley having to bite her lip to prevent herself from begging for more, and eventually from begging for Sasha's strap-on. Bayley was normally punished if she begged without permission, at least outside of a butt fucking were Sasha tended to be so lost in pleasure she didn't really care, and Bayley didn't want to risk things now she was so close to getting her ass stuffed.

It was tremendously embarrassing but shortly after she had made the NXT roster Bayley had become a total butt slut. She just couldn't help it, the women around here seemed practically obsessed with her big ass, and all of them seemed to get a kick out of making her do things which seemed so out of character for her, all of them telling her how much they loved butt fucking innocent little Bayley. Although perhaps Bayley wasn't as innocent as she had been. She couldn't be, not after being anally taken multiple times a day for the past few years. However that was her personal life, Bayley desperately trying to hide that part of herself whenever she was on camera.

Of course she never forgot, the transition from innocent fan favourite to depraved ass whore always hitting Bayley hard, especially when she thought about the small children she hugged and gave her headband to on her way to the ring. What would they or their parents think if they could see her now, naked and on all fours with another girl's face buried deep in between her ass cheeks, Sasha making sure that her back door was nice and wet for the inevitable moment she rammed her big strap-on cock into Bayley's helpless butt hole and turned the innocent acting girl into the anal slut she truly was.

As if to prove exactly how much of an ass slut Bayley was Sasha pressed her tongue against the seemingly innocent girl's ass hole, that wet soft muscle easily pushing past Bayley's anal ring and then deep into her fat butt. To be fair Bayley had been finger fucking her ass hole just in case Sasha was feeling extra sadistic and didn't bother with lube, however both women knew that the main reason Sasha's tongue entered, and then began fucking, Bayley's ass so easily was the constant rectum wreckings Bayley took on a daily basis, turning what was supposed to be a forbidden hole into an easily accessible fuck hole.

After what felt like an hour of tongue fucking that ass Sasha pulled her face from those meaty cheeks and ordered, "Ok bitch, let's move on to the main event. Mmmmmmmmmm, that means spread your cheeks and give me your sweet little bitch hole! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah!"

Sasha grinned wickedly as Bayley quickly pulled apart her enormous ass cheeks, revealing the tiny hole which almost looked like it had never been violated before. Sasha knew better. Hell, if Bayley had been butt fucked a thousand times then she had been personally responsible for at least six hundred or possibly seven hundred of them, each and every one of them as hard and brutal as this one was going to be, Sasha laughing evilly as without any further ado she rammed her strap-on into the innocent girl's slutty ass hole, which unsurprisingly eagerly opened to take the first few inches of her rubber cock.

The sudden violation caused Bayley to cry out pathetically, but Sasha had absolutely no mercy for her, taunting her with, "Yeah, take it bitch! Take it, take it take it take it fucking take it!"

Over and over again Sasha repeated those words as she slammed her strap-on cock up Bayley's huge ass, her eyes locked aware the biggest anal whore in NXT was still spreading her incredibly meaty cheeks. Throughout the anal penetration Bayley was clutching so hard at those cheeks Sasha thought she might draw blood, but that just made the NXT women's champion grow more evil as she abused her rival's rear. Besides, although she delighted in seeing how frantically those hands were clutching to those enormous cheeks the real thrill was that Bayley continued to spread them, submissively giving up her most private hole like the submissive slut she was.

Although she hated to admit it out loud Sasha was also fascinated by watching inch after inch of dildo disappearing into Bayley's butt hole. It wasn't even like this was her smallest model. No, at 12 inches long and over 2 inches thick this thing was a real rectum wrecker, and yet from the look on Bayley's face earlier she would have preferred Sasha to use her 14 incher. Which was exactly why Sasha had absolutely no mercy for this ass whore as she continued to push forward until every single inch of her cock was buried inside Bayley's bowels, the NXT women's champion grinning evilly as the anal penetration was complete.

Then Sasha pushed the other wrestler's hands off of her cheeks, smacked Bayley's big butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and then taunted, "Oh yeah Bayley, you're really gonna get it now. Mmmmmmmmm, get ready girl, because I'm going to destroy this fat ass of yours, and you're going to love every moment of it. Yeah, you're gonna love it because you're nothing but an anal loving skank, a butt slut, a dyke fuck hole, an enormous piece of meat for me to use for my pleasure. Oh yeah, take it you whore!"

While still mocking the other girl Sasha grabbed hold of Bayley's surprisingly slim waist and started thrusting her hips back and forth, sliding the dildo in and out of her rival's ass hole and officially starting to fuck Bayley in the butt. Oh how Sasha Banks loved butt fucking Bayley. She loved everything about it, but this stage might just be her favourite as she began to enjoy the heavenly feeling of Bayley's big fat cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust. Soon she would feel them jiggle even more, but then Sasha would be focused on destroying this slutty ass. For now she just closed her eyes and just savoured fucking such a huge ass.

Bayley definitely preferred the hard butt pounding phase of anal sex, although when she was with someone she hated it didn't really matter as it was all humiliating and shameful. However as much as it was crippling to her pride/self-worth to bend over for this bully Bayley just couldn't help herself. No one fucked her bottom like Sasha Banks. Absolutely no one. Not even the likes of Summer Rae, Charlotte and Becky Lynch, all of which could be cruel bitches in their own right, could make her feel this fat, worthless and slutty like Sasha could, the NXT women's champion literally proving that as she pulled on Bayley's ponytail and continued to taunt her.

"Yeah, take it you fat piece of shit!" Sasha spat, "Take it up your fat ass! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, take every inch of my cock up your big fat ass! Fuck Bayley, do you stuff your face all day long and then instead of digesting properly it turns to fat which all goes to your ass? Is that it? Is that why you can stay reasonably skinny and yet still have an ass this big? Huh? That's it isn't it, you stuff your face for being a loser all day long, but instead of getting fat all over your body your butt just inflates like a balloon, mmmmmmmmmm, giving you these gigantic ass cheeks which feel so amazing against my thighs. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I just love feeling these huge butt cheeks of yours jiggling against my thighs as I fuck you right up your big fat loser ass!"

Closing her eyes Bayley adopted her best coping mechanism for this, namely imagining she was being butt fucked by the woman who had taken her anal cherry in the first place. Paige. Just the mention of her name caused Bayley to quiver with delight. Paige was just so cool. So confident. So... effortlessly skilful when it came to all aspects of wrestling and lesbian sex, the pale girl taking great delight in perverting Bayley in ways the once completely innocent girl would have never have considered allowing anyone to do to her. But for Paige, Bayley would have done anything. And honestly, she still would.

Alas Emma had been the one to steal Paige's heart and end up on the main roster with her, so it was Emma who ended up being Paige's favourite bitch while Bayley was left in NXT to become the prey of the other women left behind and the new ones who debuted. She tried to resist at first, but Paige had turned her into a ravenous anal slut, and try as she might Bayley found she just couldn't live without getting her big ass regularly fucked. Now she was Sasha's favourite butt slut Bayley wasn't so sure she could go an entire day without being butt fucked, whatever initial pain she felt once again fading into pure bliss which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"Oooooooooh fuck yeah, moan for me bitch! Moan for me as I fuck you in your enormous ass!" Sasha laughed wickedly, smacking Bayley's butt a few more times, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you love this, don't you? You love getting your big fat loser ass fucked? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I know you do, but I want you to prove it. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmm, I want you to prove just how much you love this big cock in your fat ass by bouncing back against me. Come on Bayley, I'm tired of doing all the work, and I just love it when you bounce that big booty of yours back against me. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, that's it, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Eagerly obeying Bayley let go of her butt cheeks and began to slam herself back against Sasha's thighs, causing her meaty cheeks to jiggle gelatinously with every thrust. Bayley had now been ass fucked by every single woman in NXT and the WWE, and each and every one of them had loved the way her big ass jiggled for them, Sasha taking great delight in reminding her of that in between cruel laughter. This time Bayley allowed the words to wash over her, completely humiliated by the fact they only made her love the abuse her ass was taking even more.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, bounce that big booty, bounce that big booty, bounce that big booty Mmmmmmmmmmm, bounce your big fat loser ass back at me you anal whore!" Sasha cackled, "We all know what kind of whore you are Bayley! We all know how desperate you are to get this big fat loser ass of yours fucked not just weekly, or daily, but hourly you pathetic slut! Mmmmmmmm yeah, everybody knows how desperate your butt hole is for girl cock 24/7, that your whole sweet and innocent act is just for show because deep down you're just an anal fuck hole who could spend the rest of her life getting anally gang banged and that still wouldn't be enough abuse for your big fat slutty butt. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, and we all know this because we've all had this ass, seemingly innocent little Bayley happy to bend over for literally anyone who is willing to stick a cock up her big fat loser ass!"

Becky Lynch was devastated. She had come so close to winning the NXT women's championship, easily the most sought after and respected title for women in all of the WWE, and yet she had been forced to tap out by Sasha Banks. The fact that it had been the match of her life and she'd got a round of applause from the crowd afterwards was of little comfort, now she was looking for a distraction from her pain or a way to completely take it away. Drowning her sorrows in a bottle was her first thought, but that was sad and she had a much more satisfying idea. But she had no idea yet just how well that would turn out for her.

Hearing familiar cries from the locker room Becky smirked and opened the door a crack, completely unsurprised to see Sasha pounding away at Bayley's fat ass. Although technically all she could see was Sasha's ass thrusting back and forth, which meant two sets of pleasant memories played in her mind as she spent several minutes watching Sasha sodomise that seemingly innocent little twerp Bayley. Then as silently as possible she slipped inside the room, closed the door behind her and walked around until she was in Sasha's eye line, doing the first part quickly and then slowing down to get a good look at Sasha's well-toned little body completely dominating Bayley's curvy body, the ridiculously innocent girl moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out with pure pleasure as she took it up the ass.

"Sasha." Becky said, finally causing Sasha to pull her gaze away from Bayley's jiggling butt cheeks.

"Becky." Sasha smirked, before frowning, "Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something here. And by something, I mean Bayley's enormous ass cheeks."

"I can see that, but I came here for some arse, soooooooo..." Becky trailed off, allowing Sasha to look a little concerned for a second before continuing, "Fancy sharing that big butt? Ya know, like old times?"

Sasha just stared at her former partner for a few long seconds, and obviously continued the butt fucking, then she smiled, "Sure, I was just feeling like feeding Bayley her butt, so why don't you get a nice big strap-on. Make sure it's a real monster though, a 12 incher at least, or else I'm not sure this slut will even feel it, given how loose her ass now is, thanks to me."

Not needing to be told twice Becky quickly went to her locker, stripped off her clothes and exchanged it for her biggest strap-on. After she had strapped the dildo around her waist Becky returned to her fellow NXT wrestlers and without another word Sasha pulled out and spread Bayley's big meaty butt cheeks, proudly showing off what a great job she had already done at stretching the girl out with a grin on her face. For a few seconds Becky just stared into Bayley's bowels via that gaping crater in between her cheeks, then she dashed to get in position behind the innocent brunette and rammed the entire length of her 12 inch strap-on dildo up Bayley's butt in one brutal thrust, making her victim squeal and the woman who had just defeated her laugh cruelly.

"Yeah bitch, take it!" Becky taunted, "Mmmmmmmmm, ya just took every inch of that cock up your arse, and ya loved it. Mmmmmmmm, but not as much as ya about to love this."

With that Becky began thrusting her hips back and forth, driving the dildo through Bayley's back passage and officially starting the sodomy. Restarting it, or whatever, Becky really didn't care. All she knew was that her adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and she felt like she could fuck this amazing ass all night long, and yet at the same time Becky wanted to literally tear Bayley's butt hole so she could get back at Sasha by ruining her favourite fuck toy. Of course Bayley's ass was so slutty no matter how hard Becky fucked it Bayley just squealed in pleasure, which somewhat increased Becky's frustration even though she grinned wickedly with each bowel wrecking thrust she gave the bitch.

Sasha kept spreading Bayley's butt cheeks for a while, partly because she loved watching her bitch's butt hole getting brutalised, but mostly because Becky had always looked so hot when she was fucking another woman like this. Sasha had always thought that, especially when Becky was fucking her. See, during their time as a tag team they had been fucking constantly, which was normal for women in wrestling, but what almost nobody knew was when it came time for the toys it was Sasha's ass getting penetrated, and seeing Becky like this again made Sasha's ass hole quiver and ache to feel Becky's attention again.

For a moment Sasha fantasised about pulling off her strap-on, bending over next to Bayley and wiggling her ass just to see how long it would take for Becky to trade Bayley's slutty butt hole for the tight little ass hole of The Boss. It would probably be only a matter of seconds, seeing as Bayley was the most frequently butt fucked woman on the roster while it had been months since Sasha had taken it in the ass. Not since the fatal for way where Sasha had won the title, which felt like a lifetime ago.

Winning that title had been a lifelong dream. Ok, it wasn't the title she grew up watching, however with all the great matches in its short history the NXT women's championship was arguably more prestigious than any other women's belt had ever been, and wearing it around her waist or over her shoulder or just knowing it was hers gave Sasha confidence that she had never had before. She used that confidence to solidify herself as a top, ass fucking her rivals in the women's locker room just like this and truly becoming the Alpha female of NXT. She had even ass fucked a few main roster girls like Natalya and her former mentor Summer Rae.

Through it all the one NXT women's wrestler she hadn't anally taken was Becky, not because of their once blossoming friendship or some twisted loyalty to a woman who had so effortlessly topped her, but because Sasha just couldn't bear the thought of Becky as a bottom. She was just too skilled a top, and even as things got worse than ever between them Sasha hoped they could patch things up. Reunite and be more dominant than ever. And most of all, although she rarely admitted it to herself, Sasha wanted Becky to take her ass the same way the Irish girl was now taking Bayley's butt, Sasha's back hole quivering as she imagined Becky's dick pumping in and out of it.

Pushing aside those thoughts, or trying to at least, Sasha let go of Bayley's ass cheeks, walked around, grabbed hold of Bayley's ponytail and pulled the innocent girl's head up until it was lined up with her crotch, then she shoved her dildo into her mouth while screaming, "Taste your ass bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it, ooooooooooh, wrap your lips around that dick and suck it! Suck my cock! Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, suck your ass juices off my cock you dirty little slut, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, you love it don't you. Mmmmmmmm, innocent little Bayley loves the taste of her own ass, especially when she's cleaning that fat butt off my big dick!"

Bayley wrapped her lips around the dildo which had just pummelled her big butt the second Sasha shoved it into her mouth. She then let out a long moan as she began joyfully sucking the cock, the taste of her own ass and the hard rectum ramming she was getting from Becky more than enough to drown out whatever Sasha was saying. Of course it didn't matter, Bayley was sure there was no way she could feel more humiliated and degraded them right now, spit roasted between the current NXT mean girls, one ass fucking her while the other was feeding her not just her ass but the deepest part of it.

It was a position Bayley was very familiar with as various different combinations of mean girls delighted in turning her into their personal whore, Sasha pretty much always involved in the equation, except when she was being double teamed by a couple of nice girls. Bayley liked that better because the nice girls gave her a chance to savour the flavour of the deepest part of her bowels before taking the dildo deep into her throat. Sasha and her cronies on the other hand would throat fuck her if she didn't get their girl cocks down her throat fast enough, this time being no exception.

"Fuck yeahhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Take it down your throat like a whore!" Sasha snapped, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, fucking choke on that ass flavoured cock you fucking slut! Choke on my dick while you're cleaning it of your big fat loser ass, and getting that gigantic butt of yours fucked you nasty little bitch! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, be our spit roast bitch and take those cocks deep inside your throat and ass at the same time, your body nothing but a receptacle for our dicks, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd, just fucking take it you fucking whore!"

As Sasha continued to taunt her she pushed the strap-on even deeper into her mouth and then finally into her throat, automatically making Bayley gag. Of course she had been deep throating ass flavoured girl cock since right after Paige had taken her anal cherry. Back then Bayley had been so grateful for the amazing orgasms that she almost didn't hesitate to do something she was sure would be vile, but to her embarrassment she had loved it almost as much as the things Paige did to her which made her cum. And if Bayley was honest, she also loved being throat fucked, the humiliation of being used in such a way really getting her off.

The fact that Becky was slamming her butt so hard that it made her meaty cheeks jiggle as if she was being spanked helped a great deal, even when Sasha managed to get the full length of her 12 incher down her throat and beginning literally fucking her mouth. Sasha then built up her thrusts until eventually she was fucking Bayley's mouth just as hard as Becky was fucking her fat ass, then, just as Bayley thought she was going to throw up she got a moment of reprieve.

"Hey Becky, mind if we swap places?" Sasha asked, "I feel like some more of that fat ass!"

Becky thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, "Sure, but just for a little bit. I'm not done with this arse."

"No problem." Sasha grinned evilly, pulling her cock out of Bayley's throat and quickly moving around the other NXT diva again.

Sasha was a little annoyed that Becky didn't immediately pull out, although when she did she was greeted by a truly beautiful sight, namely Bailey's gaping back hole. That poor abused hole was even wider than when Sasha had left it, Sasha's inner top impressed with her former friends handiwork while her inner bottom was aching for some of the same treatment. Ignoring the submissive part of herself Sasha grinned wickedly and then placed the tip of her cock against Bailey's gaping ass hole, and then slid it around the stretched ring as a way to tease her bitch, a technique which worked perfectly.

"Please... fuck me...." Bayley whimpered, before obediently lifting her head up and opening her mouth as Becky came to stand in front of her.

Exchanging a look the two tops smiled at each other and mouthed '1, 2, 3' before ramming their dildos into Bayley's mouth and ass hole respectively. Bailey's rectum was actually looser at this point then her throat, so it only took about a second for Sasha to bury the full length of her dick in Bailey's butt and restart the sodomy. Becky took a little longer to get her dildo down Bayley's throat, but the former tag team were soon double teaming Bailey with a full-length of their cocks. After that they swapped places over and over again, taking it in turns to use Bailey's big mouth and fat ass for their pleasure, taunting her the entire time.

After what felt like an hour of this Becky pulled her cock out of Bayley's mouth and asked, "Fancy finishing this anal slut off in style with a nice double bumming?"

"Oh yes." Bayley squeaked, "Double fuck my slutty ass!"

"Shut up bitch, you don't get a vote." Sasha said cruelly, smacking Bayley's ass again and then staring at Becky thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding, "Ok, but how about we really wreck this whore's butt?"

Becky grinned, "What did ya have in mind?"

Pulling her cock out of Bayley's butt Sasha explained, "We enter her together, instead of one and then the other. That way we really stretched this bitch to her limits."

"Fuck yeah, I'm in." Becky agreed gleefully, quickly joining her former friend behind Bayley, both of them taking aim and then pushing forward.

Becky and Sasha watched transfixed as their dildos entered Bayley's butt hole at the same time, that poor anal ring stretching obscenely wide and then allowing those toys to slip inside the innocent girl's big booty. Somehow instead of crying out in agony and begging for mercy Bayley cried out in pure pleasure, the incoherent noises she then let out sounding no less pleasure filled. More amazingly still the tops continue to get the same reaction from the biggest bottom in the history of NXT as they started pushing those two enormous dildos up Bayley's butt, the seemingly innocent girl more than living up to her reputation as she took every inch Sasha and Becky had to give her.

Of course this wasn't the first time Becky and Sasha had double stuffed Bayley's big bottom. When they were a tag team they shared Bayley's slutty little bitch hole at least once or twice a week, and before that Sasha had been double teaming Bayley's butt with the likes of Paige, Emma and Natalya and pretty much every other woman who appeared on their show. However each of those double butt fuckings had included one penetration after another, not two at once, the fact that this obscene stretching caused Bayley only pleasure proving she just might be the biggest anal whore in all of wrestling, if not the world. A fact that the two tops love drawing attention too.

"Oh fuck yeah, listen to her moan for us." Becky grinned, "Mmmmmmmm, she loves it."

"Of course she does, she's a fucking anal whore." Sasha pointed out, "In fact, in a company which has been crawling with lesbian anal whores for about 15 years now, innocent little Bayley here just may be the biggest lezzie anal loving ho of them all. Mmmmmmmm yeah, this is the biggest, fattest, most slutty-est ass I've ever fucked, mmmmmmmm, and I'll bet you anything Becky that it's the biggest, fattest, most slutty-est ass of all time. Not just in this wrestling company, but in any other. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, in fact, I bet Bayley is the biggest anal whore in the entire world! Maybe ever!"

Bayley was certainly in no position to argue, and she wouldn't have even tried if there weren't too dicks tearing her ass apart. She loved it up the butt. She craved it up the butt. She needed to take it up the butt as often as possible, her back passage brutalised beyond anything it was intended too, and Bayley wanted to have her rectum abused so much it felt like a physical need, like breathing. Oh yes, taking it up the ass was like breathing for Bayley, something she just had to do. Something she just couldn't live without, and it was so much better when it was like this, two cocks stretching out her most private orifice while two mean girls laughed and taunted her.

Well, Sasha did most of the talking. It had always been that way, even when Sasha was just playing second fiddle to Summer Rae The Boss liked to talk, the difference being that her bark used to be worse than her bite, but now Sasha's strap-on did the same amount of damage to Bayley as that wicked tongue of hers. Or perhaps Bayley had just become more accustomed to the constant verbal humiliation she received during butt sex. No, the latter may have been a part of it, but Sasha had definitely got better at butt fucking, the NXT women's champion proving that by absolutely destroying Bayley's fat ass.

Thankfully Becky did her part, mostly staying silent as she slammed Bayley's butt hole with what had to be every ounce of her strength, providing Bayley with a truly awesome rectum wrecking which made her ass hole feel like it would never close again and even tears of pain to fill her eyes. It was just too much, her shit pipe was just being stretched so wide, those two dildos relentlessly pounding the deepest depths of her bowels, pummelling her deep and hard until Bayley thought she was going to pass out with the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain, and yet Bayley honestly feeling like she was in heaven.

It was also kind of hell. Not because her ass was being so thoroughly abused. No, that might have been a problem for normal girls, but after the countless number of butt fuckings Bayley had taken even the painful stretching caused her pleasure. The problem was that Sasha and Bayley slowed down just enough so that even the mixture of the pain and pleasure was enough to push her to the edge of climax but not over it, the other girls then keeping her on that edge for what felt like an eternity. In reality it was probably only a few minutes, but eventually even Bayley couldn't resist saying whatever she had to so she could cum.

"FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCK ME HARD!" Bayley shamelessly screamed at the top of her lungs, "DOUBLE FUCK MY ASS OOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, DOUBLE FUCK MY BIG FAT SLUTTY ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD, IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARDER! HARDER! PLEASE DOUBLE FUCK MY ASS HARDER AND MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM WITH TWO DICKS UP MY ASS LIKE A TOTAL ANAL WHORE!"

Turning to her former friend Becky grinned, "What do ya think Bosco? Shall we give this anal whore what she wants?"

"Sure." Sasha smiled, "If Bayley admits she is my bitch!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I'M YOUR BITCH! I AM YOUR BITCH SASHA!" Bayley screamed, "I AM YOUR BITCH I AM YOUR BITCH I AM YOUR BITCH I AM YOUR BITCH I AM YOUR BITCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

With that Becky and Sasha laughed and started thrusting their hips back and forth as one, slowly and steadily building up a rhythm until they were both brutalising Bayley's butt as hard as they could. The only difference was that Sasha was completely lost to her lust for pounding another woman's ass while Becky was sodomising one woman while thinking about another. After all, she hadn't come looking for Bayley. Oh no, originally she had wanted to get revenge on Sasha not by using her favourite fuck toy but by once again turning The Boss's butt hole into her fuck hole, and with Sasha crouching over Bayley that meant each of her thrusts made her glorious ass pretty much push directly into Becky's face.

That made it extremely hard for Becky to concentrate, but Sasha's focused thrusts were more than enough for Bayley who began squirting her cum so forcefully out of her cunt Becky wondered if the girl would take off. The thought caused her to smile, then she refocused, wanting to finish off Bayley while she still had some energy left over for Sasha. Luckily now the flood gates had been opened it was really easy for Sasha and Becky to butt fuck Bayley through powerful orgasm after powerful orgasm until their poor victim fell face down on the hard floor of the locker room, the merciless tops pounding her until her whimpers ceased and it was obvious she was unconscious.

Then Becky and Sasha simultaneously pulled their strap-on cocks from Bayley's big bottom so they could admire their handiwork. The giant cheeks of Bayley's butt were red and slightly bruised from being constantly hammered into and the innocent girl's most private hole remained widely stretched, Sasha and Becky being able to see deep into Bayley's bowels via the gaping crater which used to be tiny and closed. It truly was a beautiful sight to the tops, especially captivating to Becky who had moved further back than Sasha and she found her eyes wandering from Bayley's freshly fucked butt to Sasha's begging to be fucked butt.

"Yeah bitch, that's what you get!" Sasha began taunting, "That's what you get for getting ideas above your station. I'm the champ, and you're just my bitch! Every girl in this division is nothing but my bitch!"

As Sasha continued talking smack Becky carefully unstrapped her harness, placing it down on a nearby bench with the dildo pointing upwards so hopefully non of Bayley's anal juices would be wasted, then she crept up behind her former tag team partner. When she was directly behind her Becky grabbed her firmly from behind, causing Sasha to gasp as her hard nipples pressed into the other girl's back and her wet cunt pressed into Sasha's butt.

"So, I'm ya bitch, am I?" Becky growled into Sasha's ear.

"Yes." Sasha grinned, before moaning as Becky nibbled on her ear.

"Really? Because I remember stretchin' ya shit hole while you begged me to stuff every inch inside ya arse and fuckin' destroy it." Becky growled while grinding her hips into Sasha's arse, "Mmmmmmmmm yeah, I remember it, and I fuckin' miss it. Oh Sasha, I've missed fuckin' ya up the arse."

"Hey, not so loud! Bayley may still be a wake, or-" Sasha began protesting.

"Please, Bailey's out like a light, and I fancy some more arse." Becky interrupted, effortlessly unstrapping the harness from around Sasha's waist and then bringing it up to the other girl's lips, "But first, since Bayley is in no condition to clean up her mess, why don't you clean it up for her?"

Sasha considered complaining. After all, she had been the one to make Becky tap out, not the other way around, so if they are going to continue the sex without Bayley it should be with Sasha on top. However throughout butt fucking Bayley she had been thinking about being on the receiving end of Becky's impressive anal pounding skills, and if she was honest with herself she wanted Becky to take control now and fuck her like only she could. Besides, she was addicted to the taste of Bayley's fat ass, so try as she might Sasha just couldn't resist wrapping her lips around the head of that shaft and essentially beginning to suck her own cock.

Despite herself she immediately moaned at one of her favourite flavours in the world, Sasha allowing her eyes to flutter shut as she began eagerly sucking on that strap-on. Sasha had always liked the taste of ass, ever since Paige popped her anal cherry and then stuffed the strap-on she'd used into Sasha's mouth for cleaning afterwards. Since then she'd tasted a lot of asses, and while her favourite was probably her own a close second was Bayley's butt, Sasha quickly getting the dildo down her throat and gobbling up all that yummy ass cream before Becky could change her mind and deny her even a drop of Bayley's anal juices.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck it slut! Suck every single drop of Bayley's arse juices off that dick you filthy little ass to mouth whore!" Becky ordered, her Irish accent becoming heavy as she got caught up in her lust, then when she was sure Sasha had in fact got every drop she pulled the clean dildo out of her mouth, slapped her on the arse and told her, "Now go get me strap-on. If you're a good girl I'll let you suck Bayley's anal juices off of it, but only when it's around my waist."

Part of Sasha wanted to turn around and slap the taste out of Becky's mouth for believing she could boss The Boss around. A much bigger part of her wanted to obey, so that's exactly what she did, Sasha quickly retrieving Becky's harness and strapping it back around her waist, loving the fact that to do the last thing she had to get down on her knees in front of Becky. It was wonderfully subservient, and put her in the perfect position to start performing the blow job the second the dildo was in place, in turn Becky reaching down to stroke Sasha's hair shortly after she wrapped her lips around the head of the ass flavoured dildo.

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhh, suck my cock." Becky grinned, "Oh Sasha, I just love having you on your knees in front of me, sucking on my cock after I've used it to destroy Bayley's butt. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmm, it's just like old times, huh?"

Blushing slightly Sasha did her best to ignore her former friend's words and concentrate on just thoroughly cleaning the cock. Well, that and sliding her lips down inch after inch of strap-on cock until that butt flavoured dildo was stuffing her windpipe. Not that she stopped when every inch was down her throat. Oh no, she was really getting into this act after a while of not performing it, Becky allowing Sasha to just suck on her strap-on as if it was a real cock before pulling her hair gently but firmly, forcing the dick out of her mouth so she could have her full attention.

"You wanna get arse fucked?" Becky grinned knowingly.

"Maybe." Sasha blushed.

"Maybe?" Becky teased, "Well, if you're not sure, maybe I'll see if I can wake Bailey up."

"No, wait. Please... fuck me. Fuck my ass God damn you!" Sasha protested in frustration, before thinking of away she could get back on top, at least momentarily.

Becky almost literally drooled as Sasha slowly turned around, got on all fours and wiggled that amazing arse of hers directly in her face. For an instant Becky was taken a back to all those times she'd had Sasha in this exact same position, on all fours with her arse just waiting to be fucked, Becky licking her lips as those meaty cheeks jiggled with every little movement Sasha made. Then Sasha started to beg for it, and Becky thought she was literally going to stain her strap-on with her cum. Or more accurately further stain it, given she'd already cum a few times while fucking Bailey's big butt, that butt in question still quivering and gaping, just like Sasha's would be in a few minutes.

"You want this ass Becky?" Sasha asked in a soft teasing tone, implying there was a catch, "You want to shove your big cock up The Boss's butt? Well first you've got to kiss it. Oh yeah, first you need to pucker up and be my good little ass kisser, pressing your lips all over my booty and then shoving your tongue so far up my butt you can taste what I had for breakfast."

Becky continued staring for a few long seconds, then grinned, "Sure Sasha. Mmmmmmmm, ya know how much I love eatin' ya arse before I fuck it."

With that Becky dropped to her knees and pressed her lips against Sasha's right ass cheek, giving it a long smooch before moving to the other cheek. Back and forth Becky went, covering those globes with kisses as Sasha droned on and on. Becky didn't hear much of it, a few months of hanging out with The Boss had made it easy for her to block out Sasha if she wanted to, but most of it was calling Becky her ass kisser, which wasn't that insulting so much as it was a simple fact, so it didn't bother Becky much. Besides, she knew the perfect way to shut Sasha up, namely pulling apart her cheeks and sliding her tongue over that pretty little hole.

Actually Becky couldn't resist lowering her head silently and taking a couple of licks of Sasha's yummy pussy before allowing her tongue to travel upwards to her main target. The target she planned on absolutely destroying tonight, Becky frantically lapping at Sasha's back hole for several minutes while her victorious opponent just moaned like a whore. Then just as Sasha found her voice again Becky raised her game by wrapping her lips around that hole, adding sucking to the equation, and then again by trying to literally tongue fuck Sasha's arse.

When they were teaming regularly Becky could get her tongue pretty far up Sasha's backside, but clearly months of neglect had tightened that back passage up. However while it was disappointing not being able to shove her tongue very far into that arse Becky still got it in, and the Irish girl was giddy with the thought about how fun it would be to fuck Sasha's tight butt. So much so that she just couldn't resist slipping a finger into that wonderful little hole and moaning at the incredible tightness she felt. She then pumped that finger in and out of Sasha's arse hole for a couple of moments, Becky delighting in making her former partner moan in pleasure from the anal fingering.

Becky then slapped Sasha's juicy ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and demanded, "Spread ya cheeks for me bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm, gimme that sweet little arse hole of yours!"

Sasha let out a little cry, appalled by Becky continuing to treat her this way, and even more appalled by the fact that it was turning her on so much. Again she wanted to turn around as fast as she could and deliver a bitch slap so rough it would knock the smug smirk off of Becky's face, but the redhead's words and actions had really gotten to Sasha and she just couldn't help herself. She desperately wanted to be butt fucked again, and in a way the humiliation she craved was just heightened by having to press her face to the dirty floor, reach back and spread her butt cheeks for Becky, giving up her butt hole for the first time in months. Giving it to Becky. Offering it to her as a sacrifice for their mutual pleasure.

She was rewarded for this by Becky cruelly teasing her, first by sliding the head of the dildo up and down her crack, and then while continuing to do that she began to taunt her, "Mmmmmmmm, yeah, give me that sweet little arse! Fuck Sasha, I've missed this little hole. I've missed it so fucking much."

Before Becky could really get going with the smack talk Sasha rolled her eyes and grumbled, "If you've missed it so much, why don't you fuck it?"

There was a pause, and then Becky smiled, "When ya right, ya right... open up Sasha, it's time for you to take it like a boss."

Sasha glared, and considered giving Becky a piece of her mind. The other girl knew fully well she didn't like that phrase being used against her, and she would totally make her pay for it later. But about a second after using her nickname against her Becky pushed forwards, again causing Sasha to let out a little cry, this one of pain, pleasure and surprise. Not that she was surprised she was getting anally penetrated, but surprised it was so slow. After their gruelling match Sasha figured that Becky would want to slam every inch of that big dildo up her butt so she could cause the maximum amount of pain possible.

Instead Becky went almost infuriatingly slowly, not just with the initial penetration but with pushing the entire length of the shaft into her bottom and as a result causing Sasha barely any pain. The worst by far was when her ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of the strap-on to slip past it and into her back passage, which was the only time Sasha cried out loudly in pain. Still, it couldn't compare to anything she taken out there in the ring, or during most of many, many ass fuckings she'd taken over the years, and by the time Becky completed the butt stuffing, her thighs connecting with Sasha's hands/cheeks meaning she'd officially stuffed The Boss's bowels with her cock and then given her time to adjust, Sasha was really confused.

"Why are you being so gentle?" Sasha asked, "Don't you hate me?"

"No, I just want ya title." Becky said, before grinning, "And ya amazing arse."

Before Sasha had the chance to say another word Becky pulled a couple of inches of dildo out of her butt and reinserted it, officially starting the butt fucking. Again it was gently as possible, but Sasha was too overwhelmed with the feelings of a strap-on cock moving within her rectum for the first time in months to worry about why she was getting such gentle treatment. Then as her body relaxed and her ass remembered what it was like to be a receptacle for cock she almost forgot Becky was there, Sasha concentrating only on the unique sensation of pain turning to discomfort and then fading away to be replaced by the most unique pleasure she had ever felt, and had missed so much.

Becky hadn't been lying, she had missed this too. She had just underplayed how much she'd missed it, and if there was any doubt in Becky's mind that sodomising Sasha wasn't as good as she remembered it those thoughts were immediately gone the second Sasha's back hole opened for her and her cock slipped inside the other NXT diva's backside. Actually, just watching Sasha spreading her cheeks for her and offering Becky that tight little butt hole might have been enough, or even just playing with that gorgeous rump earlier. Definitely by the time she was officially arse fucking her former tag team partner Becky knew she had been missing out the past few months, which felt like years.

That settled it, Becky had to make Sasha hers. Ideally she would take the girl's title and turn her bitchy rival into her bitch. Then Becky would truly have everything she wanted. Oh yes, she would have the most coveted title in all of women's wrestling, and she would have Sasha Banks as her little lesbian bitch, eager and willing to fall to her knees and eat her pussy and spread her cheeks just like this and allow her to stuff that perfect arse of hers full of cock. Yes, Becky would be the champion and the Alpha female of NXT, and no one would mess with her because she actually turned the last champion/Alpha into her eager to please little lezzie slut.

Perhaps what really sealed Sasha's fate was the fact that she continued spreading her cheeks like a good little bitch, allowing Becky the perfect view of her dick pumping in and out of that cute little butt hole. Before that Sasha had given her the perfect view of every moment of the anal penetration, Becky not sure what she loved more, the sight of her cock slowly disappearing up the arse of the NXT women's champion, or her dildo sliding in and out of Sasha's back hole. Either way she just couldn't get enough.

Becky was so lost in that magnificent sight that she didn't even notice when Sasha started moaning loudly in pleasure. When she did a big grin crossed her face and she began butt fucking Sasha a little harder, but not enough to make the bitch cum. As planned this just seemed to annoy Sasha, the other girl trying to glare back from her current position, which Becky just found really cute. Then Sasha let go of her cheeks, grabbed firmly to the hard floor beneath them and lifted herself up onto all fours while still glaring at the Irish girl, something which again Becky found cute.

"Well? Aren't you going to fuck me harder?" Sasha accused.

Becky grinned, "Fuck ya where?"

"In my ass!" Sasha snapped, taking a calming breath before adding, "Please, fuck me in the ass. Please fuck me in the ass nice and hard and make me cum AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Enjoying the cry Sasha let out after getting her arse slapped Becky challenged, "Oh Bosco, ya gonna have too do better than that. Come on, beg me to butt fuck The Boss. Beg me to butt fuck ya, like a boss. Beg me to pound ya butt and make ya cum, like a boss. Mmmmmmmmm, tell me you want to take it in the arse, like a boss, to get arse fucked like a boss, to cum with a dick up your arse like a fucking boss! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh Bosco, ya wanna cum, then tell me The Boss wants to be my little bitch who loves taking it in the arse, like a boss!"

There it was, Becky's revenge, and Sasha was too horny to do anything except give her what she wanted and completely humiliate herself, "Oh God Becky, I hate you for making me do this, but please, make me cum. I... I want you to butt fuck me, mmmmmmmmmm, I want you to butt fuck The Boss. I want you to butt fuck me like... like a boss. Ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, I'm begging you Becky, I want you to butt fuck me, pound my butt hard and deep and make me cum! Mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum like a boss. Ohhhhhhhhhh, I want to take it in the ass, like a boss, to get ass fucked, like a boss, to cum with a dick up my ass like a fucking boss! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddd Becky, I wanna cum, please make me cum, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, The Boss wants to be your little bitch who loves taking it in the ass, like a boss aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee!"

With that Becky finally increased the pace and with it the amazing pleasure Sasha was feeling. Sure, it was slow at first, but just the slight increase encouraged Sasha to continue begging, especially as it promised so much more. To make sure she got more Sasha continued begging for as long as she could, but when Becky started to give her the rectum wrecking she had missed so much Sasha found she could barely think, let alone speak, the only things coming out of her mouth being deafening screams and squeals of pleasure which almost but not quite drowned out the sound of Becky's thighs smacking against her butt cheeks.

Oh how Sasha had missed this. Everything about it. Being bent over for another woman, another wrestler's thighs smacking into her cheeks and making them jiggle, and most importantly of all that big dildo hammering its way through her back passage, letting her know no matter what in that moment she was her rival's bitch. She was Becky's little butt slut, giving up her most private hole to a woman she had just fought for her title and yet she was the one subjected to the ultimate act of submission and absolutely loving every humiliating moment of it, Sasha almost wishing they could go back to the way things were and she could be Becky's personal anal whore again.

There were a lot of women in NXT who would just love the chance to destroy her ass hole and make The Boss their bitch, however Becky was easily the best butt fucker in the division. Even better than Sasha, not that she would ever admit it out loud. The redhead had just so effortlessly stretched her out and now Sasha felt nothing but pure ecstasy as Becky sodomised her to climax, not going to fast, not going too slow, but giving it to Sasha exactly how she wanted it, and when she came it was the kind of amazingly powerful climax Sasha could only get when being anally taken by Becky Lynch.

That climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until the amazingly powerful sensations melted together into a wonderful ecstasy Sasha prayed would never end. It was so overwhelmingly heavenly that for that moment the woman who proudly called herself The Boss, who had worked so hard to turn herself from a nerd into a Queen, from bottom to top, from the very bottom of the food chain right up to the champion and the Alpha female of NXT want to be nothing but Becky Lynch's bitch. And Sasha might even have begged for it, if she was in any condition to try. As she wasn't all she could do was literally crying at the force of her orgasms.

Even though she was unaware of it Sasha also started slamming herself back like a mad woman, Becky began finding this almost painfully cute. It happened every time she ass fucked Sasha, and oh how she had missed it, Becky timing her thrusts perfectly with the wild ones of her former friend's so together they could ensure that big dildo rammed as deep and as hard into Sasha's shit pipe as possible, perhaps literally wrecking the women's champion's rectum in the process, but definitely making Sasha cum hard, Becky taking great pride in making the other girl's cum squirt out of her cunt, just like old times.

Part of Becky, albeit a very sadistic part, hoped she would literally ruin Sasha's rectum. Perhaps if The Boss had to walk around with a forever gaping butt hole Sasha would finally realise her true place in life. That she was a bottom playing at being a top, and what she needed to do was stop pretending to be something that she wasn't and allow a real top like Becky to take over the responsibilities of Alpha female and champion, and more importantly completely become her bitch. Because as much as Becky wanted success in her chosen profession and that moment what she wanted more than anything else was Sasha Banks as her personal lesbian bitch.

When they had been a tag team Becky had been so close to achieving that goal, but outside of their apartment/hotel rooms Sasha had gone back to acting like she was Queen bee. Becky wanted the sweet submissive Sasha she had intimately gotten to know. Wanted to completely break The Boss Sasha Banks and turn her into an eager to please sub who was open about her addiction to taking it in the arse, Becky only too happy to remind Sasha how much she loved it up the butt with a brutal bowel wrecking perhaps harder than any that she'd ever given before, Becky becoming a mad woman as she relentlessly fucked her favourite piece of ass in all of the WWE.

Along the way Becky came several times herself, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising the women's champion and so-called Alpha female of NXT combining to make her have the most satisfying orgasms of her life. She fought through them at first, but inevitably they caught up with her. Fortunately by then Sasha was lying face down and whimpering in a clear sign that she couldn't take much more. Still, Becky forced herself to make Sasha cum a few more times with a sudden burst of adrenaline before she collapsed on top of her sweaty rival/lover, and even then she lazily pumped Sasha's pooper while biting into her neck as a way to mark her territory.

"Mmmmmmmm, guess ya just took it like a boss, huh Sasha?" Becky purred into the other girl's ear.

"Shut up." Sasha blushed, "Aren't you tired of that joke by now?"

"Na, because I know it still bothers ya." Becky taunted, before pulling her dildo out of Sasha's arse in one swift movement before whistling at her handiwork, "Wow Sasha, ya gaping almost as wide as Bayley's ruined hole!"

"Oh please." Sasha scoffed, "No way I could be gaping that wide."

Suddenly feeling a little paranoid Sasha slowly got to her feet, grabbed her bag from nearby, pulled out her tiny flip mirror she used to touch up her make-up and put it behind her so she could check for herself. Sure enough her ass hole remained stretched open, but no more than when a skilled ass pounder like Becky Lynch was usually finished with it. For a moment Sasha allowed relief to flood her body, then she glared at Becky who just grinned at her and shrugged.

"So I might have exaggerated a little." Becky said dismissively, "It's still pretty good though."

"Hardly." Sasha said, putting away her mirror and going to stand in front of her defeated opponent, "You just don't measure up to me Becky, and you never will."

Then without any prompting Sasha fell to her knees and wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on and frantically began cleaning Becky's cock. She just couldn't help herself, not that she tried. Like pretty much every other girl to pass through the WWE Sasha was addicted to the taste of ass, her own holding a special place in her heart, so of course she couldn't resist the chance to clean that dildo, Sasha even moaning like a shameless ass to mouth whore the second that wonderful flavour hit her taste buds, which naturally prompted her to suck greedily on the head of the strap-on.

Soon there wasn't a drop of butt cream left on the head and Sasha was sliding her lips down the shaft. Then up again, then down again, the process repeating itself as Sasha began bobbing her head up and down that dildo, going lower and lower until it literally entered her throat. Then she just kept going, refusing to stop until her lips were wrapped around the base and she was cleaning the very last drops of ass juice off of Becky's dick. After all, for most of her NXT career The Boss had been a bottom or at best a switch, and if she was going to be in the submissive role she should take pride in being able to give a decent blow job.

Normally in this situation Becky would stay silent, but that wasn't the case this time, "That's it Bosco, suck my dick, like a boss! Mmmmmmmmmm, clean my cock, like a boss! Clean it of your own ass cream, like a boss!"

No matter how much Sasha looked up at Becky and glared the Irish girl just continued like that, Sasha torn on begging for more of the wonderful butt fucking she had just received, or to beg for the chance to lick Becky's pussy or ass, or whether to finally turn the tables on her former tag team partner. After all, she had beaten Becky fair and square in the middle of the ring, so shouldn't she follow that up by really putting Becky in her place? Wasn't it time that she showed Becky what being a boss was all about by butt fucking her, like a boss?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Alexa Bliss or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sasha Banks was so furious over what happened with Becky Lynch after their match at the NXT Take Over event. Not only had her ass hole been stretched wide and fucked hard for the first time in months, but Becky had somehow talked Sasha into going back to her place for a night of passionate lesbian sex. As that started with Becky eating her pussy Sasha hadn't minded it at first, but then her ex-girlfriend had sat on her face, smothering her with that yummy cunt the NXT women's champ just couldn't resist shamelessly licking. Then Becky had spent the rest of the night ramming Sasha's ass, the Alpha female of NXT cumming embarrassingly hard and frequently as she was butt fucked in just about every position.

Luckily Sasha had been able to sneak out the next morning before Becky woke up, and had avoided giving into the temptation to answer any of Becky's calls and texts, thus allowing her then gaping ass hole to slowly recover. Sure, her ass still yearned for Becky, and she could still taste her sweet flavour in her mouth, but it was time to move on. Reassert herself as The Boss of NXT by doing what she did best, dominating other women like a boss.

As the Alpha female of NXT she was spoilt for choice, as every diva on the roster was technically her bitch for the taking. However there were number of divas who would probably turn the tables on her, Becky being top of that list, so that somewhat limited her choice. There were a few pure bottoms though, and Sasha had her favourites, like dear sweet Bayley, Sasha very tempted to call her up so she could destroy that fat ass again. However seeing Bayley again would remind her of the hellacious butt pounding she received from Becky, which would put her off her game, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted tonight.

No, she needed a totally submissive little piece of ass who wouldn't remind her of Becky. A shameless lesbian slut who was just as addicted as Bayley to the feeling of Sasha's strap-on in her ass. And again while there were a few options, Sasha ultimately decided to call her second favourite butt slut. Someone who people thought was just a sweet and innocent as Bayley, but in reality was a depraved dyke whore. She wanted, no she needed Alexa Bliss, and luckily for Sasha she was just a quick phone call away.

So after a few minutes of shifting through her call list Sasha settled on Alexa's name and unwilling to wait she immediately dialled up the blonde and greeted her with, "Get your bitch ass over to my place."

"Ye, yes Sasha." Alexa squeaked into the phone just before her top hung up on her.

Alexa would have liked to have hesitated, even for a moment, but she didn't. Not unless you count checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked her best for Sasha, or wondering whether she should shove a butt-plug up her ass, and she didn't, especially as that didn't take very long, Alexa concluding that she looked fine and the last time she'd plugged her butt without permission Sasha had spanked her ass bright red. She might do anyway, considering it sounded like she was in a bad mood, although that was all the more reason not to upset her, which was partly why Alexa raced over to her apartment. That and Alexa was eager to get fucked by the aggressive NXT women's champion.

It wasn't that long ago Alexa had been as innocent as could be, so much so she actually couldn't believe all the rumours she'd heard about the WWE women's division. After all, it seemed so crazy and unbelievable, surely it had to be a fantasy created by the fans. Then she met Sasha Banks who had quickly proven to her that the women of the WWE were obsessed with lesbian sex, Alexa quickly losing her lesbian cherry shortly followed by her anal cherry as the more confident girl robbed her of both. Alexa had been Sasha's eager lesbian slut ever since, Alexa greeting her Mistress with a smile as soon as Sasha opened the front door.

Instead of returning it with a smile of her own Sasha grabbed her, pulled Alexa inside her apartment, slammed the door closed and then roughly kissed her. Alexa eagerly kissed back, almost feeling giddy when Sasha pressed her up against the door and started sliding her hands over her body. She didn't normally get this much foreplay, Sasha normally just shoving her to her knees and ordering her to eat her pussy or even just bending her over right there for a butt fucking. This time Alexa not only got a kiss but a long making out session before Sasha inevitably pulled back, leaving a dazed but happy Alexa just leaning against the door and sighing dreamily.

Then Sasha turned around, pulled off her top and started to head for her bedroom, eventually calling out behind her, "Well, are you coming?"

Knowing that Sasha would probably become angry if she dawdled longer, and honestly not wanting too, Alexa quickly forced herself out of dreamland and scurried after the exotic beauty that was Sasha Banks. Alexa got to Sasha's bedroom just in time to see the NXT women's champion slip out of her underwear and get on the bed. This gave Alexa a great view of Sasha's body, the sight once again sending her to dreamland, which was a rookie mistake.

"Strip for me." Sasha said firmly, "Now!"

Sasha was a little annoyed that she had to prompt the ditzy blonde, twice now, but it was really hot having other women obeying her like this, and to her credit Alexa finally seemed like she was ready to be a good little slut for her, the other NXT diva quickly stripping off her clothes and then crawling onto the bed and then up her body to give Sasha a gentle kiss. Despite herself Sasha found it adorable how nervous Alexa almost always was at first considering all the perverted things she had seduced the beautiful blonde into, Sasha allowing the kiss to remain gentle for several minutes before adding a little roughness into the mix.

That included biting Alexa's lip almost hard enough to draw blood, then pulling back and practically growling in the other girl's face, "I'm not your girlfriend, I just own you. So start pleasuring me bitch."

There was a brief pause and then Alexa smiled cheekily, "As you wish."

With that Alexa lowered her head down to Sasha's right nipple, took it into her mouth and started sucking on it. Honestly Sasha was still so riled up from what happened with Becky that she didn't need much foreplay, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about receiving a little more. At least not at first. Alexa did have a tendency to keep playing with her tits until she was told to stop, but to be fair she was still pretty new to all this and thus still learning how to please a top, so Sasha cut her some slack.

Especially as it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, Sasha even tangling her fingers in long blonde locks so she could guide Alexa back and forth between her tits. She also pressed down on the other girl's head whenever she wanted more of that tongue or mouth, and through trial and error she got what she wanted, Alexa eager as ever to lick and suck her nipples as required, proving that Sasha had either completely turned her out or the innocent girl wasn't as straight as she originally claimed. Either way the NXT division had another eager to please lesbian slut, and it was time for her to really please The Boss of NXT.

"Lower." Sasha moaned, "Mmmmmmmmmm, lower you little slut! Eat my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, eat me, mmmmmmmm, eat me you bitch, oh fuck!"

Even though Sasha kept talking it was unnecessary. Alexa was already kissing her way down her body, pausing only to cover her flat stomach and then well-toned thighs in a few pecks before she took her rightful place. Then Alexa leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it from the bottom of Sasha's pussy right up to the top, making the champ let out a long moan of pleasure. And for the next few minutes that's pretty much all Sasha did. That and whimper, gasp and cry out, her newest slut once again impressing her with her oral skills.

Alexa let out a little moan of her own when the flavour of Sasha's cunt hit her taste buds, although it was drowned out by the champion's moan of pleasure. Which certainly made Alexa feel very proud of herself as she quickly established a steady rhythm, lapping up Sasha sounds of encouragement the same way she was eagerly lapping the other woman's cunt, the only reason that Alexa wasn't moaning the whole time was that she was fully concentrated on pleasing the dominant Alpha female. Well, that and getting as much of Sasha's honey as she possibly could, Alexa soon wrapping her mouth around the other girl's entrance so she could get at least the majority of Sasha's cream to flow pretty much directly down her throat and into her stomach where it belonged.

For a while that worked like a charm, Alexa's eyelids fluttering as she consumed pussy juice like the total cunt craving dyke she had become, and she was loving every minute of it. She loved it so much she no longer felt embarrassed about acting like such a slut. At least not right now. Later she might curse herself for allowing herself to become another woman's fuck toy, but for now she was far too lost in her desire for pussy to worry about that. In fact all her worries just melted away right now, Alexa having never been more blissfully happy than right now as her tongue was methodically sliding over Sasha's pussy lips.

Then Sasha's moans became less blissful and more frustrated, Alexa knowing it would be only a matter of time before she was ordered to make the champion cum. Surprisingly rather than going straight to the verbal abuse as usual Sasha reached out, grabbed her hair and then gently began stroking it. Alexa was pleasantly surprised by that soft encouragement, showing her gratitude by licking Sasha's pussy faster. Then Sasha rewarded that by tightening her grip and shoving Alexa's face as deep as it could go into her cunt, the brunette even grinding herself on the blonde's face as she finally started the verbal abuse.

"Fuck me! Fuck me you bitch!" Sasha snapped, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck me with your tongue. Mmmmmmmmm, stick your little dyke tongue inside my beautiful pussy and fuck me with it until you make me cum! Do it, tongue fuck me you fucking skank! Ooooooooh fuck, mmmmmmmmm, you better start tongue fucking me soon otherwise I'm not going to fuck your ass."

None of what Sasha said particularly bothered Alexa, especially the last thing as she knew it was an idle threat as there was no way Sasha was leaving here without giving her ass hole a serious pounding. No, it was her actions she had a problem with, not because she didn't love getting closer to that yummy treat until her world was consumed by Sasha's pussy, but because all the grinding meant that Alexa lost some precious pussy cream. Well, she didn't lose it, it ended up on her face. Which Alexa still enjoyed, but not as much as she would have done if she could have swallowed that yummy liquid. So she waited a couple of seconds to punish Sasha for her behaviour, and sulk, then she finally gave Sasha what she wanted, securing more of that precious cunt cream for herself, then later something even more yummy.

"Tongue fuck me bitch! Stick your little lezzie tongue inside me and fuck me you fucking whore! Do it now otherwise AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sasha screamed, completely losing her train of thought.

Sasha continued screaming as she got exactly what she wanted, first Alexa's tongue deep inside her twat and then that tongue thrusting in and out of her eager cunt, her fellow NXT diva acting like a good little lesbian slut for her and being rewarded accordingly. That reward was first her screams and cries, then it was even more grinding as Sasha began frantically fucking the other girl's pretty face, before finally Sasha found her voice again, or at least enough to offer some verbal encouragement.

"FUCK, FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sasha cried out as she twisted Alexa's hair in her grip, "OHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD FUCK ME, FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, EAT ME YOU DYKE BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, EAT MY PUSSY YOU QUEER LITTLE WHORE! MMMMMMMMM, MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, OH YES, TONGUE FUCK ME YOU LITTLE LEZZIE SLUT, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! FUCK ME MY LESBIAN SLAVE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS ALEXA, YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE PUSSY SLUT, MMMMMMMMMM, EAT IT! EAT ME, OH FUCK, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Even though she tried Sasha just couldn't keep it up. The pleasure was just too intense, her words dissolving again into mindless words of abuse and groans, gasps, whimpers, cries and screams of joy as she hurtled towards the edge of orgasm. And as she reached that edge Sasha was never more grateful that wrestling had always been her passion in life, the thing she excelled that and felt like she was put on this earth to do. She loved everything about the sport, but having a small army of eager pussy pleasers, even the most amateur of which could make her feel this good, oh it was heaven.

So much so it was tempting just to spend the whole night cumming in Alexa's pretty face, however Sasha was the NXT Alpha female and she came here to remind herself of that by pounding Alexa's tight little ass hole, so after her little slut had tongue fucked her to a climax or two Sasha yanked her head upwards and ordered, "Bend over bitch! Gimme that ass!"

Without hesitation Alexa positioned herself in the centre of the bed, pressed her face to the bed sheets and pushed her cute little ass in the air. Sasha was just as quick to retrieve a strap-on dildo from Alexa's toy collection, naturally the NXT women's champion choosing one of the biggest toys available to her and then quickly strapping it on. She then rubbed edible lubricant into her shaft and considered using the same liquid on Alexa's butt, however just looking at it caused her to practically drool. So instead she put the lube away, knelt behind Alexa and grabbed two handfuls of the other girl's butt.

"God, your ass is so freaking cute." Sasha grinned.

"Tha, thank you." Alexa blushed.

Then Alexa cried out as Sasha spread her cheeks and slid her tongue slowly from the blonde's clit all the way up over her cunt and ass hole. She then repeated that lick, just focusing on Alexa's ass crack, and then after a few licks like that Sasha finally began straight up licking the blonde's butt hole. Sasha's favourite thing to do with another girl's butt was by far fuck it, however a close second was lick it, and Alexa had a tasty little ass hole she just couldn't get enough of, Sasha happily giving her latest victim a nice long, drawn-out rim job, the brunette in no hurry to move on as this did a wonderful job of refuelling her energy so when the time came she would be completely ready to destroy the blonde's butt.

Alexa moaned, groaned, whimpered and cried out in pure pleasure as Sasha's tongue caressed her back door. God, she loved rim jobs. She loved giving them as well as receiving, as both made her feel so naughty, and yet there was just something extra naughty about having somebody lick her ass to prepare it for a fucking. Unfortunately not all tops did this, but out of the ones that did Sasha was by far the best, not just giving a few licks to make the hole wet but really committing, eventually even digging her tongue as deep as it would go into Alexa's ass, although only after what felt like at least an hour of thorough ass licking.

During that thorough rim job Alexa closed her eyes and completely relaxed, giving her butt hole completely to Sasha who was only too eager to use it for their mutual pleasure. Eventually those slow and gentle licks gave way to frantically fast licking and Sasha literally trying to push her tongue up Alexa's butt. And to the embarrassment of Alexa she succeeded, and not for the first time, relentless ass fuckings meaning that Alexa's ass hole eagerly parted for Sasha's tongue. Alexa even moaned because of it, and pushed her butt back against Sasha as for a while the other girl literally tongue fucked her slutty little ass.

Just when Alexa was going to beg for more Sasha shoved first one, then two fingers into her cunt, almost making her cum on the spot. Then Sasha pulled her head back, spat on the blonde's butt hole, pulled her fingers out of Alexa's cunt and then rammed those fingers up Alexa's ass. That, combined with how horny Alexa had gotten from eating Sasha's pussy and eagerly anticipating what this night would have in store since the moment her Mistress called her, made Alexa cum. It wasn't nearly her hardest ever, but it was noticeable, Sasha inevitably commenting on it.

"Erm, I'm sorry... did you just cum? From getting two fingers shoved up your slutty little ass? Really? God, what a whore!" Sasha mocked as she savoured having her fingers up to the knuckle inside Alexa's ass for a few seconds, then started anally pumping her prey, "What a dirty, disgusting, dyke whore you are for cumming just from another woman shoving her fingers in your lesbo butt. Oh, I'm sorry, cum from another woman's fingers in your dyke ass while girl cum is drying on your pretty little face. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I like my girls just like this, mmmmmmmmmmm, total anal sluts who cum just like that from being butt fucked."

On the words 'just like that', or more specifically the 'that' part of it, Sasha clicked her fingers and increased the pace until she was pounding Alexa's ass with what had to be every ounce of her strength. Sure enough this forced the blonde to cum again, but it was no where near as hard as when her ass was being destroyed by a big dildo. Yeah, fingering was fine when she was lezzing out with other submissive divas like Bayley, but when she was having sex with the likes of The Boss Alexa wanted to get her rectum wrecked. Luckily there was an easy way to get that. All she had to do was beg like the anal slut Sasha had turned her into.

"More! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh more! Fuck me!" Alexa moaned, "Mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your big cock! Ooooooooooooh Sasha, please ram your big girl cock up my dyke ass and make me cum hard like the anal slut I am! Ohhhhhhhhhhh Sasha, this feels soooooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, but I need more. I need to get my dyke ass stretched. I need it stretched out so good that when you're done with it it's loose and useless, mmmmmmmmmmm, please turn my ass hole into just a used up fuck hole. Please tear my butt hole wide open and wreck my fucking rectum. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, please Sasha, I want your dick up my ass! I need your dick up my ass!"

"You want it?" Sasha pushed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!" Alexa squealed.

"Then spread your cheeks for me Princess." Sasha ordered, pulling her fingers out of Alexa's ass and then slapping that ass as hard as she could.

Sasha grinned widely as Alexa once again proved herself to be a submissive little bitch by quickly reaching back and grabbing her ass cheeks before slowly pulling them apart to reveal the little bitch hole Sasha was going to use for her pleasure. Briefly she was reminded of her own recent submission, Sasha vividly remembering spreading her cheeks for Becky Lynch, which caused her to grit her teeth, quickly press the tip of the strap-on dick against Alexa's cute little butt hole and then ram forwards as hard as she could, not only penetrating but anally invading the blonde with over a quarter of the dildo in that first thrust.

This of course caused Alexa to cry out and briefly let go of her cheeks, but that was quickly followed by a moan of pleasure, the fact that Alexa had been getting her butt brutalised since before her debut meaning that it was very easy for her slutty ass to adjust to this latest invasion. Sasha found it so amusing that she almost forgave Alexa for letting go of her cheeks. Almost. But Sasha was in a bad mood, and she just couldn't resist raising her hand and bringing it down hard several times on those cute little butt cheeks, Alexa squirming so much that the dildo slipped out of her ass hole, which really pissed Sasha off.

"How dare you let go of your cheeks!" Sasha initially snapped, and then when Alexa dared to let the dick slipped from her ass she gave a series of extra hard strikes and practically screeched, "So what, my dick suddenly not good enough for you?"

"NO, please Sasha, stick your dick back in my ass, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Alexa whimpered, desperate for the anal penetration to continue and then crying out and moaning when it did, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, please Sasha, get your dick up my ass! Mmmmmmmmmm, I'm so sorry for making it fallout, ooooooooooooh, and letting go of my cheeks, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuck, here, I can spread them for you again if you like? Is that better Sasha? Do you like it when your bitches spread their ass cheeks so you can watch your dick disappearing up their slutty little asses?"

"You know I do." Sasha grinned, "Mmmmmmmmm, keep spreading those cheeks until I tell you otherwise bitch, I want to get the best look possible of my dick owning your ass hole!"

Even though Sasha was somewhat tempted to push Alexa's hands off her cheeks again and resume the spanking, perhaps giving it to her harder and rougher than ever before, there was nothing she loved more than a submissive bitch spreading her cheeks while getting her ass stuffed, which was why Becky had known it would be so effective on her. Once again Sasha let out a animalistic-like growl as she pushed thoughts of Becky out of her mind and concentrated on the cute little hole she had stretching in front of her. Luckily that wasn't difficult, because as cute as Alexa Bliss looked normally she was at least 10 times cuter face down and taking it up the ass.

She took it really easily too, it feeling like only seconds in between re-entering that cute little forbidden hole and the moment that Sasha's thighs connected with Alexa's ass cheeks, announcing Sasha had inserted every single inch of her strap-on cock deep within the rectum of her little Pixie Princess. Sure, Sasha recalled practically drooling as inch after inch of dildo disappeared into the other girl's butt hole, but really it had gone by way too fast. To try and make up for that Sasha made sure that her first few thrusts were extremely slow so she could enjoy every second of watching her dick pumping in and out of Alexa Bliss's back door.

Alexa moan shamelessly as she officially began to be sodomised by another woman. It wasn't that long ago she was embarrassed when she talked about just kissing another girl, and when she first got to NXT she was extremely embarrassed about the fact that nearly every other woman on the roster passed her around like a cheap toy, all of them violating her ass so hard, rough and frequently that Alexa thought that she would never truly recover. And in the way she never did, all those ass fuckings changing her from the definition of innocence to a total lesbian anal whore who just couldn't get enough of other women fucking her in the butt.

She hadn't even been in NXT very long and already her ass had become so loose that she had barely felt any pain from the initial anal penetration, none from the ass stretching, and now her cute little butt was being pumped Alexa was in total bliss, pun intended. Oh yes, the pain she had felt when she initially lost her anal cherry was like a distant memory, so distant it almost felt like something that happened to somebody else. All Alexa could really remember about being butt fucked was the countless climaxes she'd had while being anally rammed, each one more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced before with anything else.

Alexa smiled blissfully as she remembered the greatest night of her life, where after Wrestlemania 30 she had been seduced and mercilessly fucked by Charlotte and Sasha, the woman who was now sodomising her so skilfully popping her anal cherry and turning her forbidden hole into a dick craving orifice. She just hadn't been able to get enough that night, begging for more as Sasha and Charlotte took turns pounding her ass hole as the other either pounded her pussy or made Alexa clean their cocks, normally the former after the latter, Alexa being spit roasted and DP'ed all night long until there was nothing left of her but a quivering mess.

Shortly after that she had of course tried anal with a man, and it was an incredible thrill to feel him blow his load deep into her butt, his spunk still oozing out of Alexa's back hole days later and making her feel like a total slut. But for the type of quivering multiple orgasms she'd received that first night it had to be a woman pounding her ass. Ideally the woman who introduced her to the joys of anal sex, and so much more, Alexa happily allowing Sasha to have her way with her for a long time. It helped that Alexa loved it just as much as Sasha did. However ultimately the pleasure turn to an aching need to cum, and while Alexa held out for as long as she could ultimately she just had to beg for more.

"Harder! Please fuck me harder!" Alexa whimpered, becoming increasingly desperate, "Please, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, pound my butt! Fuck my slutty little dyke ass hole as hard as you can and make me cum! Pleaseeeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck it, fuck my little ass hole! Mmmmmmmmmm, leave it gaping wide open! Leave my slutty little dyke ass hole gaping wide open because you fucked it soooooooooooo goooooooooooodddddddddddd oooooooooooooh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddd! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck me and make me cum!"

"You want it? Earn it bitch!" Sasha challenged, "Get in doggy and thrust that cute little ass of yours back at me. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, show me how badly you wanna get butt fucked like the slut you are!"

Eagerly obeying Alexa let go of her butt cheeks, lifted herself up onto all fours and then started impaling herself on Sasha's strap-on. The first few thrusts were gentle, Alexa finding her groove, but once she had established a steady rhythm she quickly picked up the pace until she was hammering her own ass hole and squealing in pleasure while Sasha laughed at her, smacked her ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and probably turn pink, or maybe even red. Finally, inevitably, Sasha began talking trash, to Alexa's shame every word driving her closer to climax.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh bitch, bounce that booty!" Sasha laughed in between slaps to Alexa's ass, "Bounce that booty like the nasty little ho you are! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeah, everybody thinks you're this perfect Pixie Princess, but you're not, are you? Na, you're my slut. You're my little cunt loving dyke slut who can't get enough of this girl cock up her slutty little ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love it, I know you do, oooooooooooooh, so tell me. Tell me just how much you love being my little lezzie bitch, and maybe, just maybe I'll give you the privilege of cumming with my cock up your tight little ass."

"I love it! I love being your bitch." Alexa quickly replied, willing to say anything to achieve her orgasm, "Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, I love being Sasha Banks's little lezzie bitch! Yessssssssssss, I'm your bitch Sasha, all of us NXT divas are your bitches, and I love it! I love the fact that I'm just one of many pieces of ass you have at your disposal, mmmmmmmmmmm, yours to use whenever you want. Oooooooooooh and I love your cock in my ass! I love your big cock in my tight little ass, mmmmmmmmmm, and I love eating your pussy and ass, burying my face inside you and pleasing you like the submissive slut I am, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, I just love everything about being your little lezzie bitch. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, please Sasha, please make your bitch cum! Mmmmmmmmmm, make your Pixie Princess cum. Please-"

"Ok, that's enough bitch." Sasha interrupted, growing impatient and wanting to really pound some ass, "Just shut up and take it like a bitch, while I butt fuck you like a boss! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm the boss around here and you're just my bitch! Yeahhhhhhhhh, you're nothing but my fucking ass whore! My butt slut! My little anal loving Pixie Princess!"

With that Sasha grabbed hold of Alexa's hips and immediately started to Jack-Hammer her own hips back and forth, driving the dildo even deeper and harder into Alexa's ass than before. The impact of those meeting her cheeks made Alexa feel like she was being spanked, the sound of it almost as loud as her squeals of pleasure, and yet she was barely aware of it because she was lost in the most blissful pleasure she had ever known, the joy of completely submitting to another woman by letting them fuck her in the ass, Alexa finally going over the edge it felt like she had been on for a lifetime.

Her first orgasm sent her into overdrive, Sasha following suit so it was like both women were literally trying to destroy Alexa's ass hole. At the very least Alexa had no doubt that her butt hole would be gaping open for hours after this powerful butt fucking, maybe even days, and sitting down or even using the bathroom would be agony, the seemingly innocent girl having to use every trick in the book to avoid putting any weight on her brutalised behind. Of course it would be all worth it for the incredible pleasure she was feeling now, Alexa's eyes rolling in the back of her head and her face scrunching up as she experienced yet another powerful orgasm.

After that her climaxes came quick and hard, her cum literally beginning to squirt out of her cunt almost painfully as she became a wild animal frantically slamming back against its mate in an attempt to maximise her own pleasure. For a while she succeeded, especially as she thought no matter what happened in the future in this moment she was truly The Boss's bitch. The NXT women's champion's bitch. Oh yes, she was the submissive little bitch of Sasha Banks, nothing but an ass on legs to the superior woman, her most private hole a fuck hole to this little stud, who thankfully kept pounding her butt even as Alexa completely ran out of steam.

Sasha didn't particularly like Alexa. Mostly she found her annoying, which was why destroying her ass hole was such a pleasure. That and no matter how many times she fucked it that wonderful little hole remained nice and tight, and her body was great and most importantly of all she had a lot of stamina. Partly thanks to her years as a cheerleader, partly because Sasha had personally made sure she got plenty of practice being an ass whore for the dominant women of NXT. As a result Sasha could sodomise this little twerp for hours, even without taking a break.

It looked like Alexa needed a break now, the blonde finally collapsing face down in exhaustion but as she remained conscious Sasha continued to ruthlessly brutalise her butt hole, wanting to squeeze one final orgasm or two out of this passionate butt fuck. And by that, she of course meant make herself cum at least one more time, Sasha making Alexa cum again in seconds while holding back on her own satisfaction to savour this dominance, what happened with Becky long forgotten as she wrecked Alexa's rectum with the sadistic smile on her face.

Unfortunately the second she thought of Becky brought Sasha right back to the NXT women's locker room where she had bent over and taken it up the ass for the first time in months. It was extra unfortunate as it pushed her over the edge, the stimulator on her clit and the intoxicating combination of completely dominating one woman while remembering how she had completely submitted to another only a short time ago making Sasha cum embarrassingly hard. So much so that she actually stopped for a few long seconds, Sasha's adrenaline instantly leaving her and her body feeling like it was suddenly unbearably heavy.

However Sasha refused to end this ass fucking with thoughts of how her ex had fucked her ass, so she gritted her teeth, tightened her grip on Alexa's hips and forced herself to continue fucking the other girl's butt. Alexa whimpered in pain at first, but quickly she was moaning in pleasure again, even pushing her ass back and up into the thrusts. For her part Sasha had trouble re-establishing a rhythm, but when she did it didn't take long for her to start slamming Alexa's ass again, although in her mind it was Becky's butt, that fantasy helping her achieve the final orgasm she wanted while butt fucking Alexa to a powerful climax of her own.

With that final climax Sasha spread the other NXT diva's butt cheeks and slowly pulled her dildo out of Alexa's butt. Sasha grinned widely as she did this as she got to watch inch after inch of strap-on slowly sliding out of Alexa's back hole until finally the whole thing was out, leaving her bitch's ass hole gaping wide open. That wonderful sight returned a lot of strength to Sasha, or at least some adrenaline, the NXT women's champion becoming lost in staring into the bowels of one of her competitors via the gaping crater which used to be innocent little Alexa Bliss's butt hole.

Then she slapped that ass, pulled back and ordered, "Clean my dick bitch!"

Like the well-trained bitch she was Alexa quickly turned around and wrapped her lips around Sasha's strap-on. Well, there might have been a moment of hesitation before actually taking the cock into her mouth, the little pixie princess obviously still disgusted with herself for doing this given the way she scrunched up that cute little nose of hers and pulled a face, but when she actually began to suck she moaned. She fucking moaned from tasting the deepest part of her ass on that strap-on cock, something Sasha just had to taunt her about.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love the taste of your own ass, don't ya?" Sasha laughed, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you love the taste of your slutty little ass on my big dick, so go ahead and suck it slut! Suck my dick! Oh yeah, you look so good with a cock in your mouth, my little cock sucker. Mmmmmmmm, come on, take it deep into your mouth and down your throat. Come on, lower... lower... lower... yes, that's it bitch! Mmmmmmmm, stuff that cock into your fucking throat! Fuck, that's so hot. Take it! Take every inch down your throat and give my cock a thorough cleaning you little ATM whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, don't stop until you get every drop. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, don't stop until you get every drop of your slutty little ass off my cock!"

At first Alexa seem to savour the taste of the deepest part of her ass like that to ATM slut that Sasha had turned her into. Then when Sasha told her to go lower Alexa began bobbing her head up and down the dildo, eventually pushing it inch by inch into her throat, just the way she had been taught. Eventually, after some choking and gagging, Alexa's kind of big nose was pressing against Sasha's hipbone and held it for pretty much around the base of the strap-on, most of the dildo down the submissive blonde's throat and most if not all the ass juice consumed yet still Alexa was greedily sucking.

Sasha laughed wickedly, patted the pretty blonde hair in front of her, and of course continue to taunt her little bitch as Alexa held that position for an impressive amount of time before going right back to bobbing her head up and down the cock, this time sliding her lips up and down the full length of Sasha's dildo. As this happens Sasha debated on what position she would fuck Alexa in next, what exactly she would do to her, and perhaps most importantly who was the next lucky NXT, or possibly WWE, diva to get reminded that she was The Boss around here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Paige or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Taking her frustrations out on Alexa Bliss and her cute little ass made Sasha Banks feel a lot better about herself, and after that she had spent a week dominating the submissive lesbian sluts of NXT, but it just wasn't enough. She needed a big win to solidify the fact that she was the boss around here. Specifically, she had to top another top. And not just top them, but bend them over and shove her strap-on deep into their ass. Butt fuck them until she broke them completely, Sasha showing them off to the other tops to let them know she was THE true Alpha female around here. For that, she would have to take down Paige.

Becky? Yes, it did occur to her to take down that arguably easier target, but even after what she did to her Sasha wasn't sure she could actually go through with turning out her ex-girlfriend. Paige though, Sasha was sick and tired of that bitch. She thought she was so high and mighty just because she was arguably the current WWE Alpha female, but the diva's division on the main roster was a joke compared to the one in NXT, and it was about time Paige learnt that went double for their Alpha females. She could totally top Paige. She would top Paige. She just had to confront the other Alpha female and be firm with her.

Paige wasn't that hard to find, but Sasha decided against confronting her on her own turf, especially as the other WWE divas might help. Or at least Paige could ordered them to help her. So instead Sasha stalked her pray, following her out of the parking lot before slowly sneaking up on her from behind. The plan had been to just knock her out, take her somewhere private, and then spank her ass into submission. But as if expecting this Paige turned around at the last second. For a moment Sasha was caught off guard, then she smiled wickedly at her target, quietly telling herself she could do this.

"Can I help you Sasha?" Paige asked in that sexy little accent of hers.

Sasha smiled almost sweetly, "You can bend over and take it up the ass like the bitch you are."

"Awww, how sweet, you're trying to top me." Paige laughed, reaching out and pinching Sasha's cheek, "That's adorable."

Slapping Paige's hand away Sasha close the distance between them and smirked, "Really Paige? Was it adorable when AJ gaped your ass hole in front of everybody? Yeah, I heard about that. I heard about how you were a good little anal slut for AJ, right up until she left. Now everybody who ever pinned AJ is claiming they are the Alpha female, but the only place that's not in debate is NXT. Because in NXT, there is a real woman running the show. A true Alpha female. The greatest female champion of all time. The Boss, Sasha Banks."

Paige glared as Sasha held up her title, then pointed out, "Really Sasha? You're a true Alpha female? Because I heard you loved taking it up the ass for Becky last week, and you spent the last year being her little anal slut."

Sasha blushed and inwardly fumed. Had Becky said anything? Or had one of her sluts talked? Either way someone was going to pay for this, Sasha spending a few seconds fantasising about her revenge before Paige started talking again. The first part was just another threat so Sasha didn't really pay much attention, but the second part very much interested her, an evil grin crossing her face and thoughts of revenge were immediately replaced by the thought of gaping Paige. Which would still technically be revenge for the many ass fuckings Paige had given her, but whatever. The point was Sasha was happy again, as Paige walked right into a trap.

"So what you say, you have the guts to come over to mine?" Paige challenged.

"Oh yeah." Sasha grinned, "Then we'll see who ends up on top."

"Yeah, we will." Paige growled menacingly.

*

The truth was that things hadn't been going so well for Paige for the last few weeks, or months for that matter. She had been losing constantly, and with almost every loss her arse was fucked. Not just once either, but over and over again, Paige's most private hole used like a cheap whore's cunt, and not even by women she could respect, but by the fucking Bellas. Those worthless models, who unlike her were reality stars first and wrestlers a distant second, were passing her arse back and forth like it was a cheap toy, and now Alicia Fox had joined them they barely bothered making her eat their pussies any more, instead preferring to literally gang bang her butt until her back hole was gaping obscenely wide and she was struggling to remember what it was like to be a top.

So no matter how much Sasha wanted to top her Paige needed to top the uppity NXT women's champion. She needed it more than Sasha could ever imagine. Because if she couldn't top Sasha Banks tonight then Paige might as well give up completely and become a full-time bottom. Or even admit she was the Bellas' bitch, something that she'd only been able to keep secret because Nikki said it amused her that 'Paige was still walking around telling anyone who would listen she was the Alpha female winning reality everybody knows she's just a bottom who loves it up the butt', something Paige had to prove wasn't true tonight.

Despite this fact as she anticipated Sasha's arrival Paige couldn't help turn around and admire her own arse in the mirror. Growing up Paige had body issues, like most girls, but after having the likes of AJ Lee, Natalya, and even the Bellas drooling over her backside while they fucked it, constantly telling her how hot it was and how it was an amazing fuck hole, she'd grown to be quite proud of her bum. Even if her 'fuck-able' arse had got her into trouble recently. Although it also led to the greatest orgasms of her life, Paige smiling dreamily as she closed her eyes and envisioned a thick, long rubber cock slamming her shit pipe.

She then opened her eyes in horror and desperately tried to think dominant thoughts. Try and get in the mind frame of the butt buster who had first come to the WWE intent on winning the diva's title and turning all the other divas into her anal loving bitches. Like she had succeeded doing in NXT, before AJ had popped her anal cherry on the main roster, and left Paige with this infuriating desire for dick up her arse. A desire she was going to forget all about after she took the ass of The Boss Sasha Banks and showed her who really was boss around here.

"Hey bitch." Sasha said as she burst through the unsurprisingly unlocked door, locked it behind her and then she began advancing on her pray and asked Paige, "You ready to get your ass fucked."

Paige almost said yes, but instead she smirked and said, "You first."

There was a moment the two divas just stared at each other, and then they attacked. But instead of punches or forearms like when they were in the ring they grabbed each other, crashed their bodies together and almost literally shoved their tongues down each other's throats. Those tongues then battled for dominance as Paige and Sasha frantically clawed at each other. This led to clothes tearing, which was unfortunate as Sasha like this outfit. But she wasn't going to look weak by complaining about it. Then again she didn't want anything to happen to her jewellery, especially her signature Boss necklace, so she broke the kiss to take those things off. Which gave Paige a chance to 'pants' her.

Sasha then returned the favour, before both divas literally tore the shirts, bras and panties off of each other. All that was left was for Sasha to kick off her heels and the two WWE divas were naked in a hotel room together. Briefly Sasha worried about how she was going to get back to her own room without any wearable clothes, before concluding Paige probably had an ugly oversized T-shirt or something she could put on in the early hours of the morning and sneak back to her room without anybody seeing her. Then she put it out of her mind as she pushed Paige down onto the bed and tried to sit on her face, only for Paige to flip her over and tried the same thing.

"Eat my pussy." Paige growled, before she was flipped onto her back again.

"You eat mine!" Sasha demanded.

They went back and forth like this for a few minutes, trying to get the other into various different positions before eventually Sasha sighed, turned around and crawled in between Paige's legs, positioning her pussy over the extremely pale white girl's face. Accepting this compromise Paige went limp and finally allowed Sasha to lower herself down onto that pretty face, although typically the stubborn English girl refused to start pleasing her until Sasha took her first lick of Paige's cunt. After that Paige licked her pussy like it was her job, Sasha moaning happily as she got what she wanted. Sort of. After all, this was only the warm up, as dominance in the WWE divas division was all about butt sex. As in who fucked butt and who got their butt fucked, and Sasha was confident which she was going to be tonight.

In the meantime, damn, Paige was a fine pussy licker. In fact, the first Alpha female of NXT had became such an enthusiastic muff muncher that Sasha almost thought she was sitting on Bayley's face for a second. It was very distracting, which gave Sasha an excuse to slack off returning the favour, Paige so distracted she didn't even notice for a few long minutes. Then she did, stopping the pussy licking until Sasha went back to licking hers, which was actually only a few seconds as eating this tasty pussy was hardly punishment for Sasha. It just brought back a few too many memories of eating Paige out before the pale beauty fucked her up the butt, Sasha's butt hole quivering as she remembered what it was like to be Paige's bitch.

For once, Paige wasn't actually thinking about getting her ass fucked. No, she was too busy gobbling up as much as Sasha's tasty cunt cream as she could, and cursing herself for not going down on Sasha more when she had been the Alpha female of NXT. In fact, she couldn't remember if she'd ever actually done this before. To be fair, some things had happened to her lately which made it hard for her to think back to her days as a pure top, but she remembered plenty of times before shoving her cunt in Sasha's face or Sasha's face into her cunt, but none of the other way around which at this moment seemed like a tragedy. Because damn, Sasha had one tasty twat, and Paige couldn't get enough of it.

Reaching up Paige grabbed hold of Sasha's cute little ass and shoved it downwards onto her face so she could drive her tongue nice and deep into the other girl's cunt. She was rewarded for this with even more cunt cream, Paige wrapping her lips gently around Sasha's entrance so at least the majority of the cream flowed directly into her mouth, down her stomach and into her tummy were it belonged. She was also rewarded in the form of a loud moan from Sasha, the vibrations feeling oh so good against her pussy, not to mention the mental pride of making another woman moan like that for her, and more importantly beating Sasha to the punch.

Not that it was long before Sasha was returning the favour, which in itself was a reward as Paige could never complain about a talented girl tongue entering her twat, especially when that talented girl tongue immediately started to fuck her. And this talented tongue knew exactly how to please her pussy, all those nights in NXT together making it very easy for Sasha to push Paige to the edge of orgasm. Sasha also moved her hands to Paige's arse, squeezing it and using it as leveraged to fuck her with, and to her shame even that reminded her being treated like a piece of ass, anally taken over and over again by women who should be strictly submissive bitches.

Thanks to those thoughts she was the first to cum, but the second she did she was distracted from the submissive thoughts and her body kicked into autopilot, quickly fucking an orgasm out of Sasha in retaliation. After that the two female wrestlers went back and forth, constantly cumming in each other's mouths and faces, fighting to swallow the most cum and make the other cum harder. Somewhere in the middle of it Paige pushed her finger into Sasha's arse and made her cum extra hard. Of course Sasha returned the favour, but Paige was proud of herself for thinking of it first, especially as after that thinking became extremely hard for her.

Sasha wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. She did know that part of her was tempted just to stay like that for the rest of the night, but she had come here to fuck some ass, and she was determined to do it no matter what. So, shortly after shoving a second finger up Paige's ass, but before the other girl could return the favour she rolled off of Paige and then the two of them just lay there for what had to be several minutes, both gasping for breath and fighting to regain some energy. Then Paige decided to move, Sasha deciding to wait until the last minute to counter whatever she was doing to save energy.

As a result they nearly bumped heads, the two girls giggling for a moment before all levity was gone and they both attacked. Specifically each other's lips. And tongues, Sasha and Paige practically choking each other as they frantically made out, exchanging a lot of each other's cum and pussy cream in the process. That two went on for several minutes, until Paige broke the kiss, pulled back slightly and then gave Sasha a wicked smile, the kind which would have turned her legs to jelly back when she considered herself a pure bottom. But not now! Now she had to remain strong.

"So, how about you bend over?" Paige grinned.

"You first." Sasha said, returning the grin.

There was a long pause and then Paige offered, "How about a deal?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously but eventually grumbled, "I'm listening."

"You bend over and gimme your sweet little arse." Paige said, quickly adding a Sasha tried to interrupt, "Then when I'm done with that fuck hole you call an ass hole, you can do whatever you want with my arse. If you're still conscious after cumming so fucking hard with my dick up your butt."

Automatically Sasha opened her mouth to refuse, but then she paused to think about it. She knew Paige could be a stubborn as she was, and they could spend all night arguing who should take it up the ass, and honestly Sasha was horny and didn't want to stop having sex with Paige just because she refused to compromise. Besides, she was The Boss Sasha Banks, and she could take one little ass fucking and still be raring to pound Paige's pale little booty. Plus Paige could dish out a great butt fucking, and after what had went down with Becky Sasha's butt hole was aching for some attention.

So eventually Sasha replied, "Fine, but enjoy my ass while you can Paige, cause you're going to be the one unconscious from a butt fucking, courtesy of The Boss."

"Ah, just shut up and bend over, like a Boss." Paige teased, slapping Sasha's rump.

For a second or two Sasha glared at her rival for that, but then she got on all fours and waited. She wasn't waiting that long, Paige immediately retrieving a big strap-on dildo and then returning. Unfortunately that was when things slow down, Paige taking her time when it came to stepping into the harness, pulling it up her thighs, securing it around her waist and then finally covering it with lube. With the last thing she spent most of her time grinning at Sasha, in turn Sasha trying and failing to stare back without blushing as her traitorous ass hole was already practically aching for that dildo to be pushed into it.

Paige briefly considered using the lube on Sasha's bum hole, but there was just no way she could resist burying her face in between those juicy cheeks and licking her tasty prize. Especially when she could remember just how good Sasha's little arse tasted, Paige bought right back to her time in NXT when Sasha had been a total bottom, and she had been a total top. Oh how Paige missed those days. Now at best she was flip-flopping back-and-forth, butt banging other divas one day while getting her butt banged the next, Paige vividly remembering how the last time she had given a rim job it was to the fucking Bellas before they took turns pounding her poor arse hole until it was sore and gaping open. Just like Sasha's back hole was about to be.

Desperately trying to refocus on being dominant Paige grabbed both of Sasha's ass cheeks, pulled them apart and pulled back a few inches so she could study her prize. The cute little puckered hole which had been virgin only two years ago. Until Paige had popped that anal cherry and made this forbidden hole her personal fuck hole and Sasha Banks her bitch. Oh yes, no matter how tough Sasha might act her ass would always belong to Paige. Just as Paige's ass would always belong to AJ, but AJ was gone from the company and not coming back, so Paige was free to take what was rightfully hers.

With that in mind Paige intentionally salivated and then spat onto Sasha's arse hole before leaning down to rub it in with her tongue. She then repeated the process a couple of times before settling in to give Sasha a long drawn-out rim job to prepare this hole for the fucking of a lifetime. Yes, Paige was going to pound Sasha's arse until she forgot all about her recently submissive tendencies and became the purely dominant butt buster she was always meant to be. Or until Sasha passed out from anal induced orgasms. Whichever came first.

Despite their little deal Paige had no intention of ever giving up her arse hole to Sasha. It was bad enough she was the Bellas' butt slut, no way was she going to let her ass stretched for anyone else. And you know what, the next time Paige saw those talentless bitches she was going to do to them what she was about to do to Sasha, the English girl finally feeling like her old self as she pushed her tongue into the American girl's ass hole. The fact that she got her tongue pretty deep into The Boss's ass was a pretty decent indication that Sasha had been recently sodomised, which made Paige grin with delight into her rival's butt.

Sasha was normally quite mouthy when she was getting her ass licked, especially now it was a sign of respect from bitches or a form of them begging for a butt fucking. Except now it was her butt which was going to be fucked, and Sasha knew if she allowed herself to say anything she would end up insulting the other girl, and Paige could throw it right back in her face by reminding her what she was about to do to her ass hole, and Sasha just couldn't take that kind of verbal abuse right now. Not when Paige's skilled tongue was reminding her how much fun it was to be a bottom, a big part of Sasha tempted to embrace her old life again. Not as much as when she had been topped by Becky, but it was still significant.

Luckily just as those submissive feelings were becoming overwhelming Paige pulled back and, after briefly sucking her fingers, pushed her index finger into Sasha's ass hole. Which thanks to the long drawn-out rim job didn't hurt that much, but the invasion was hard and fast, Paige entering her ass as fast as she'd ever entered it before, which made Sasha cry out in pain. The fact that she then cried out in pleasure as her ass quickly relaxed didn't matter, nor did the fact that she then moaned pretty consistently as Paige began pumping that finger in and out of her butt hole. The pain and the annoyance of being quickly penetrated had woken Sasha up from her submissive thoughts and now she went back to trying to keep herself as quiet as possible. Which wasn't very.

Sasha tried her best, doing things like gritting her teeth, digging her nails into the bed, etc. But Paige was just so skilled at stretching asses and effortlessly made Sasha's traitorous ass hole, relax and ache to be fucked by something bigger. And more fingers just wasn't going to cut it, although she did appreciate Paige adding first one and then two fingers so there were three in total stretching her butt hole. She also appreciated that Paige pulled those fingers into her mouth to make extra sure they were nice and wet, and of course to taste Sasha's ass again, as it made this whole situation nice and nasty, just the way Sasha liked it.

What Sasha didn't appreciate was the constant verbal abuse of her since the end of the rim job, Paige moaning happily about how 'her arse hole was so tight and fuck-able' and how 'her arse was made for fucking' and 'she couldn't wait to fuck it' etc. Which Sasha had all heard before, from Paige, Becky and various different NXT divas until she turned the tables on them, but there was only so many times someone could call her an ass whore before she had to respond, regardless of the consequences. She also just couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Sasha snapped, "Fuck me Paige, so I can fuck you."

"Oh, so now you want me to fuck you, huh?" Paige teased, "Well then beg for it properly then. Mmmmmm yeah, come on Sasha, we both know you have plenty of practice begging like a whore to be anally reamed, so let's hear it. Beg me like a good little anal whore and I'll fuck your ass, but if you're a little bitch and insulting I'll spank your hot little butt instead."

Sasha gritted her teeth and after a brief pause begged, "Fuck me. Please fuck me Paige. Fuck my ass! Oh fuck, fuck me up the ass! Ass fuck me like a little bitch! Fuck me like the anal whore I am! Fuck me, oh fuck... fuck me like a boss! Fuck The Boss up the butt like the butt slut I am! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, like a boss! Oh fuck!"

Paige slowly, oh so slowly pulled apart Sasha's left arse cheek with her left hand while using the right to grab the base of her dildo and guided against her target. However instead of shoving it straight in like she normally did she chose to tease the other girl, sliding it up and down her crack for several long minutes, making Sasha whimper in frustration and need. Paige giggled evilly at Sasha's distress and savoured it for a few long seconds before finally giving her little bitch what she so desperately wanted. Not too quickly though. In fact Paige stretched Sasha's bum hole as slowly as possible, although that wasn't much considering how slutty Sasha's butt was after years of pounding.

Sure enough in what felt like no time at all the head slipped inside Sasha's arse, making the NXT women's champion let out a sharp gasp followed by a long moan. Paige then savoured the sight of the head of her cock buried in Sasha's bum, then she began pushing forwards, again as slowly as possible so she could get every bit of enjoyment out of this. After all she hadn't been lying before, it had been way too long since she'd fucked Sasha up the arse, and now she finally had The Boss right where she wanted her there was no way Paige was going to rush sodomising her rival.

Having butt fucked Sasha countless times, and having passed her around like a piece of meat when she first arrived in NXT Paige knew she didn't have to be so gentle. That Sasha could take every single inch of her dick in a few hard thrusts and love it. However in the name of teasing her Paige waited until about half of her dildo was buried in Sasha's butt before she moved her hands to the champion's cheeks and spread them wide open were she began to pump her hips back and forth, officially beginning the ass fucking. Which of course made Sasha whimper and moan in a mixture of frustration and pleasure, something which Paige immediately capitalised on.

"Awww, what's wrong Sasha? Is it that I'm not giving you every inch?" Paige gleefully teased, "Mmmmmmmm, well don't worry, I know what you want, and I'm going to give it to you. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I know you want every single inch of this big dick up your arse, and I'm going to make sure you take it like a boss."

Even though Paige made sure to use those words which Sasha hated being used against her the NXT Alpha female just kept whimpering and moaning in pleasure and frustration, which delighted the WWE Alpha female. She was pretty sure Sasha was blushing too, Paige briefly considering flipping her over so she could see for herself. Or at least making Sasha look round at her. However Paige was far too preoccupied with staring lustfully at where her strap-on was sliding in and out of Sasha's arse hole in a sign of her total dominance over the other woman, The Boss nothing but her bitch in this wonderful moment.

Sasha spent the anal penetration gritting her teeth or biting her lip to try and stop herself from giving Paige the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain, or worse pleasure. Then when Paige started sodomising her with most of the dildo Sasha had to press her face to the bed sheets to hide her whimpers and groans of frustration, both at herself for giving up her ass again when she had been so determined to take Paige's ass and at Paige for teasing her like this. Because if she was going to get butt fucked by another women's wrestler the very least the other girl could do was give her every inch of her big dildo up her butt.

It wasn't like Sasha's ass was virgin. Far from it. Sasha's ass crave long, thick dildo pounding it day and night, in cases like this leading to her downfall, Sasha once again cursing her cock craving ass hole for putting her in this position. And she hated herself for giving in and allowing herself to be bent over for Paige. But most of all she hated Paige for not giving her what she wanted now she was face down. After all, Sasha was a proud mean girl who loved being cruel to her bitches, but when it came time for an ass fucking she didn't tease her anal sluts like this. Not unless they had done something to piss her off, and what she had done wasn't that bad because as Alpha female she had a target on her back.

Paige should understand that better than anyone. Although truth be told while a power grab wasn't necessarily personal this was. Because even as the top dog in NXT Sasha was still at Paige's mercy, both in the secret rules of the divas and in the fact that she apparently just couldn't resist the other dominant girl. Then again, who could blame her? Paige was so sexy, and easily one of the best butt fuckers who had ever had the privilege of fucking Sasha's butt, the NXT women's champion already craving her orgasm, and a harder ass pounding, after only half a dozen shallow thrusts without the dildo pushing as deep as it could go into her rectum.

Then it finally did, when Paige finally took pity on her and pushed the last few inches of that big dildo into her slutty little butt and completed the anal penetration, Sasha lifted her head from the bed sheets and let out a long, loud moan. Partly to reward Paige for finally giving her what she wanted without forcing her to beg for it, but mostly because she couldn't help it. It just felt so good. It felt so good to have all that rubber dick stuffing her rectum full to bursting, Paige gleefully following that up with ever so harder thrusts which made sure Sasha moaned in pure pleasure. Then Paige pushed things even further.

Namely by smacking her ass and taunting her, "That's it bitch, moan for me! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're so cute when you’re face down and moaning like a whore for me. Mmmmmmmm, I'd love to fuck you all day like this, but we both have places to be, so why don't you go ahead and beg me to make you cum. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, beg me to make you come with a dick up ya arse like the little anal whore ya are! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, beg for me Sasha! Mmmmmmmmmm, fucking beg for me."

Sasha grinded her teeth to prevent herself from giving in right away, which was embarrassing enough. To know she was inevitably going to beg like a little bitch to get her ass fucked was almost unbearable, but she just couldn't help it. Part of her would always be the wide-eyed girl who first showed up at NXT. An inexperienced wrestler who was willing to do just about anything to get her foot in the door. And she didn't need to look that far back for explosive anal induced orgasms, Sasha barely having to think back to a week ago when her precious Becky slammed her ass like she was a pure bottom instead of the Alpha female of NXT.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard you bitch!" Sasha screamed, "Fuck my ass! Pound it hard and deep and make me cum! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, destroy my little ass hole. Fucking wreck it! Wreck my fucking dyke ass! Gape it, gape my fucking lezzie butt! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me! Ass fuck me and make me cum like a bitch with a dick up my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh, make me your bitch Paige! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, make me your fucking anal loving bitch again, mmmmmmmmm, then I'll make you mine. Yessssssssssss, enjoy my ass while you can, because, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, just fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeeeee, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Fortunately Sasha was soon rewarded for giving in, Paige letting out a whoop of triumph and almost immediately beginning to increase the pace, causing Sasha's words to become increasingly incoherent. At first Sasha tried to keep fighting it and beg for more, partly out of instinct and partly because she just wanted to make sure she was fucked good and hard. Then she fully realised what she was doing and stopped the begging, although it almost didn't matter as she was reduced to a screaming mess, the noises of pleasure just as humiliating as having to beg for what she secretly wanted.

She knew she wouldn't have to worry about it when she came, that the orgasms would be so overwhelming she wouldn't be able to think anymore, and she almost reached somewhere close to that level of mind numbing pleasure through the hard butt pounding. Almost, but not quite, Paige somehow finding a way to fuck her harder but not hard enough to give her what she truly wanted, the WWE Alpha female keeping her on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity until she was literally crying with need.

Then and only then did Paige increased the force of her thrusts ever so slightly, instantly sending Sasha over the edge of a screaming orgasm. It was quickly followed by another and another and another, Sasha becoming lost in the pure bliss she had only known before from butt sex. Specifically being on the receiving end of it, in that moment, and in that moment only, Sasha was actually glad that she had failed. That Paige had put her in her place and was gleefully using Sasha's ass hole as her personal fuck hole, The Boss becoming nothing but a hole to the woman who had originally conquered her and was very much re-establishing her dominance.

That was certainly the way Paige saw it. After all the WWE was her house now, and every woman in it belonged to her, their entire bodies her playthings but especially those cute little butt holes she adored fucking. Sasha's ass hole was nice and tight, at least considering how much it had been pounded over the last few years, and her cheeks were nice and juicy, Paige absolutely loving the way they jiggled against her thighs with every hard thrust, the sound of her thighs meeting those cheeks almost as loud as Sasha's squeals of pleasure, which was really saying something.

It helped that Sasha continued ramming her ass back against her with every thrust, both women working together to make sure that the ass fucking was as hard as possible and Sasha's ass hole would be gaping for days afterwards, if not weeks. Well, Sasha probably wasn't thinking about that right now. Paige certainly hadn't when she had been in Sasha's position during her war with AJ, Paige momentarily knocked off her game as she remembered her acting, and cumming, like a little bitch with a dick up her ass, slamming herself back against AJ just for more of that incredible pleasure.

Paige knocked herself out of it by thinking about Sasha walking awkwardly for the next couple of days. How sitting down or going to the bathroom was going to be hell for her, but every twinge of pain from her aching ass hole would remind her how she had been Paige's little bitch. That she was nothing but Paige's anal loving bitch. That she would always be Paige's butt slut, Paige's ass whore, Paige's anal slave and most importantly Paige's bitch. She owned Sasha Banks and every other single WWE slut, and she was only too happy to remind the other girl with the hardest butt fucking she could possibly give her.

She also grabbed a handful of hair, pulled it back and screamed, "THIS IS MY ASS! IT'S MINE! ALL FUCKING MINE MMMMMMMMMM I OWN IT! I OWN YOUR ARSE SASHA! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOUR ARSE IS MINE TO USE HOWEVER I WANT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH SHIT, AND I WANNA USE IT AS A FUCK HOLE! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, YOUR ARSE HOLE IS MY PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! MINE TO USE WHENEVER I WANT! THAT'S THE WAY IT IS, AND THAT'S THE WAY IT'S ALWAYS GONNA BE BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY FUCKING ANAL WHORE! YOU HEAR ME BITCH? OOOOOOOOOOH SHIT, I FUCKING OWN YOU! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

During that speech Paige finally went over the edge and came herself, the clit stimulator within the harness and the sheer ecstasy of sodomising and reaffirming her dominance over the Alpha female of NXT leading to the most satisfying series of orgasms she had in a good long while. She knew that meant it was the beginning of the end, and while she tried to keep this up for as long as possible ultimately she had to stop before she passed out, as she couldn't trust Sasha not to tie her up and then tried to spank her into submission or something. Besides, she wasn't actually done with this sweet little arse, as she proved by burying her cock in Sasha's bum, rolling them both into the spooning position, and then after a brief rest started pumping Sasha's pooper again.

"Paige..." Sasha moaned deliriously, struggling to speak through exhaustion and how sore her throat was after screaming in pleasure, "It's my turn."

"That wasn't the agreement." Paige grinned.

"Yes it was." Sasha whined.

"No it wasn't." Paige corrected, before explaining, "Technically I didn't say you could have my arse tonight, just when I'm done with yours. And I'm not done with this sweet little fuck hole you call an ass hole. In fact, I'm going to fuck it all night long. Then tomorrow, if there is an ounce of top left in you, maybe I'll give up my butt. But I'm betting I could break you tonight, especially after how hard you just came. Then again, you always cum so fucking hard whenever I fuck you up the ass, don't you Sasha? Huh? Yeah you do, mmmmmmmm fuck, admitted it Sasha, you're just a complete bottom who lives for getting butt fucked by superior women like me."

"Fuck you bitch." Sasha whimpered, but didn't stop Paige from taunting her and giving her her second of many ass fuckings that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Emma or Sasha Banks or any other former or current WWE diva. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After her latest night with the first ever NXT women's champion Sasha Banks woke up with a sore, gaping ass hole and Paige nowhere to be found. She had been pissed off ever since, especially as she was forced to wait for hours for her ass to heal enough so that she could just stumble around, and in that time she'd have plenty of chances to plot her revenge and reinforce the idea that she was a top. Although even as she lay there utterly humiliated Sasha couldn't help remember how hard she came from being butt fucked, and just how amazing Paige's strap-on had felt pounding her most intimate hole in all those different positions throughout last night until eventually she slipped into unconsciousness.

Despite how angry she was Sasha had masturbated herself to a gentle orgasm or two while lying on her bed and in the shower, if nothing else than to try and get the submissive thoughts out of her system. That hadn't really worked, but luckily she was more angry than horny, and look forward to making up for her mistakes today. If yesterday could be called a mistake. Because sure, Paige had got the better of her, but in doing so the pale bitch had given her the power to destroy her once and for all. All she had to do now was fined her, which wasn't proving as easy as Sasha originally thought it would be. Then she caught a lucky break.

"Emma." Sasha forced a smile, "Great to see you, have you seen your ex-girlfriend?"

Emma frowned, "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Sasha grinned, "Everyone knows you're a total bottom, and now Paige is a bottom too I can't imagine you're still together."

"Really?" Emma huffed, "Because the way I heard it, the last time you were in the same room you couldn't wait to bend over for her."

Sasha shrugged it off, "Merely part of a deal, one which Paige didn't live up to her side of, and one I'll soon collect on. In the meantime, your sweet little ass will do."

There was a second of silence and then Emma began, "What makes you think-"

"Your demotion." Sasha interrupted, "You're officially a NXT girl again, which makes you mine. Now, shut up and come with me. I want to send Paige a message by destroying your little ass hole."

"Actually I was on RAW a few weeks ago." Emma argued.

"Yeah, to stand in the background." Sasha frowned, "When was the last time they let you have a match?"

"Doesn't matter, it's still a grey area. Especially as I was told I might get booked any second now." Emma grumbled.

"By who? Paige trying to make you feel better?" Sasha mocked, "Face it Emma, you're a NXT girl. And even if you're not let me ask you something, when was the last time Paige fucked you?"

"Last night." Emma said without hesitation.

Sasha paused to think for a second, then grinned, "And when was the last time she pounded that sweet little ass of yours?"

Emma opened her mouth to protest, then after a couple of seconds of thinking about it, snapped, "None of your business!"

"Oh, I think it is." Sasha grinned, "But either way, which would you prefer? Another night of loving pussy licking with Paige, or a brutal butt ramming from me?"

There was another pause and then Emma softly said, "Lead the way."

*

The journey from the arena to Sasha's hotel felt like a blur, the two women not saying another word to each other until Sasha pressed Emma up against the door to her room and then whispered, "I'm going to gape your ass so good baby, just you wait. Yeahhhhhh, I'm going to wreck that ass and send you home to your little girlfriend with a gaping wide open ass hole!"

"Oh really? Then why don't you stop mouthing off and do it bitch?" Emma grumbled.

"Cause you have to earn it." Sasha smiled as she leaned in even closer.

Unable to stop herself from smiling back Emma dryly asked, "Oh, and how do I do that?"

"Well..." Sasha said, sliding a hand into long blonde hair and practically pressing her lips to Emma's, before she tightened her grip and pushed downwards, "You can start eating my pussy you fucking dyke!"

There was a brief moment where it looked like Emma was going to resist, or offer up some kind of allegedly witty retort, but inevitably the little slut allowed herself to be forced to her knees. Then she patiently waited as Sasha briefly moved her hand from Emma's hair to grab onto her shorts and panties and pulled them down just enough before she grabbed onto that long blonde hair again and shoved Emma's pretty little face directly into her cunt, the lesbo slut unsurprisingly instantly sticking out her tongue so she could lick the superior woman's pussy.

Sasha loved foreplay as much as the next girl, and it seemed a shame to deny her gorgeous tits some attention, but ever since getting butt fucked by Paige she had been constantly horny and aching for some payback. Actually that was only half true. Yes, she wanted payback, or more accurately she wanted Paige to live up to her half of their deal, but. That wasn't the main reason why she was horny all the time. The main reason she was horny all the time because she was surrounded by these gorgeous women, who were all fucking each other pretty much non-stop. So excuse her if she didn't need much foreplay. It wasn't like she couldn't give her girls some attention herself, Sasha quickly pulling off her top and removing her bra so she could cup her own breasts and tweak her nipples while Emma fulfilled her purpose in life.

Emma loved pussy, but eating it wasn't her purpose in life. Her purpose in life was to get ass fucked, wrestle and eat pussy. But eating pussy was still important, at least in her book, and Sasha did have one delicious cunt, so Emma quickly began licking the other WWE diva's pussy with long strokes of her tongue as soon as she was in position. As she did so she moaned softly to herself, as always loving the sweet flavour of girl cream. Unfortunately having gone down on Sasha before Emma knew she wouldn't get much of a chance to savour that sweet flavour. At least not when Sasha was in charge.

Sure enough Sasha soon reached down, grabbed her hair so hard she almost pulled it out and yelled, "Enough of this slow and gentle shit, lick me properly! Mmmmmmm yeah, come on you little dyke. You know how I like it."

That was true, both from stories and her own personal experience. Mostly the former than the latter as Sasha had never beaten her with her ass on the line, most of the time they'd had sex it was with Paige present and bossing both of them around. But there had been one time Charlotte had pinned Emma in a tag team match, and even though there had been no official agreement before the match Charlotte and Sasha had negotiated using her for a night, mostly because Emma had been into the idea of bottoming for her enemies. And so on that night she had given Charlotte and Sasha some quick head before they had teamed up to thoroughly wreck her ass.

The memory of that night caused Emma to smiled dreamily for a few long seconds, then there was an extra hard tug on her hair and Sasha yelled, "Stop daydreaming and do what I say bitch, or I swear to God I'll beat your ass so bad that you won't be able to sit down for a week. Or probably even get it fucked. Oooooooooh yeah, you disgusting slut, that really woke you up, didn't it? Yeahhhhhhhhh, the thought of not getting ass fucked was just too terrible for you so you finally had to lick me like a good little rug munching ho! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, now tongue fuck me! Tongue fuck me you little dyke! Stick that lezzie tongue of yours deep in my twat and aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit!"

Quicker than Emma would have liked her tongue slowly pushed into Sasha's hot little cunt and began to fuck it, which finally made the mouthy bitch shut up. Wanting to keep it that way, at least for a while, Emma reached up, grabbed Sasha's butt cheeks with both hands, and then buried her face in Sasha's pussy, tightening her grip on the other diva's ass so she could pull that tasty treat closer to her face while she pushed her face forward to make sure it was as deep as it would go into Sasha's twat. Emma then slowly increased the pace of the tongue fucking until she had Sasha on the edge of orgasm. Which she was pretty sure was some kind of record.

She then kept her there for quite a while. For most a probably would be a record, but Paige used to make Emma eat her pussy for hours, and one time Emma was sure she had tongue fucked her girlfriend for a full hour before finally being given permission to make her cum. Oh that night Emma had made Paige cum so hard, and she swore that the pale Brit's cum and regular pussy juice had tasted extra sweet. Emma didn't get the same chance with Sasha, but every so often she had to pause hammering Sasha's cunt with her tongue so she could swallow some of the other girl's cream, and even when she wasn't swallowing a good amount ended up sliding down her throat, and all over her face, so Emma couldn't really complain.

Sasha tried to complain, but every time she got close to a coherent sentence Emma curled her tongue inside her which caused her words to dissolve, her eyes to roll in the back of her head and yet another loud scream of pleasure escape her lips. Not that she tried very hard right after the tongue fucking began properly, as Sasha mostly just tried to enjoy the pleasure for what it was. Ultimately though she was greedy. She wanted to cum, and perhaps more importantly she wanted to fuck Emma's ass. And eventually she wanted those things bad enough that she was able to force herself to make sense for just long enough.

"Make me cum!" Sasha demanded, "Ah fuck! Fuck me, fuck, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, fuck me and make me cum! Ooooooooh yesssssss, do it! Do it or, mmmmmm, I won't fuck your ass!"

Typically that caused Emma to give Sasha exactly what she wanted. All she had to do was to threaten not to fuck this slut's ass hole and Emma gave her exactly what she wanted, proving this girl was a total anal whore. It also was proof of Paige's skill as a top, but Sasha chose to ignore that in favour of focusing on what a submissive little bitch Emma truly was. Something Sasha would have teased her lover about mercilessly, if she wasn't so busy screaming her head off in pleasure. Or grinding her cunt into Emma's face, which admittedly made it harder for Emma to fuck her, but it was an added kick to the dominance she was feeling, so in her eyes the trade-off was worth it.

Especially as she came shortly afterwards, nice and hard directly into Emma's mouth. To her credit Emma gulped down the majority of Sasha's cum, which was impressive even if Sasha was intent on not making it easy for her just because she was receiving the kind of wonderful orgasm she had only received from another woman's tongue, Sasha savouring every moment of that first climax, along with the beautiful sight of Emma on her knees before her and drinking pretty much everything she had to offer with the eagerness of a well-trained pussy pleaser who was addicted to girl cum. Or in other words, like a WWE diva.

What was even more impressive was that Emma continued swallowing at least the majority of her cum during her second orgasm and the ones that followed as Sasha grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair and started grinding more roughly and passionately against Emma's face than ever before. And Sasha didn't hold back at all, treating Emma like the fuck pad she had obviously been trained to be, Sasha grinning maniacally at both the dominance, and the thought of Emma telling her precious girlfriend Paige about this. Or better yet Sasha telling Paige. Oh yes, Sasha loved that idea, and could just picture the look on Paige's face as she described in detail exactly what she did to her beloved Emma, the thought just making Sasha cum harder.

Then without warning Sasha pulled Emma back by her hair and kissed her deeply, delighting in tasting her own cum. Then just as suddenly she broke the kiss and yelled in Emma's face, "Bend over bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm, I want you to get in doggy so I can have some fun with that little ass hole of yours, that Paige used to call her favourite fuck hole, before she became a walking fuck hole."

Emma ignored the dig at her girlfriend in favour of quickly jumping onto the bed, getting into the centre of it on her hands and knees and then wiggling her ass at The Boss. This had the desired effect of shutting Sasha up, at least momentarily, and more importantly inspiring the other women to get a nice big strap-on dildo, strap it around her waist and then rub lubricant into it like it was real, which practically made Emma's ass hole quiver with anticipation. Granted Sasha's dildo wouldn't be the biggest thing she'd ever taken up her butt, but it looked like it could stretch her out quite nicely, and she couldn't wait to feel it inside her.

Getting on the bed behind the blonde Sasha pulled apart Emma's ass cheeks and admired her prize before murmuring, "Fuck, you got the cutest little ass hole."

"Thanks." Emma said, before letting out a long moan.

Sadly that wasn't triggered by Sasha's strap-on entering her ass, but it was caused by something almost just as good, namely a nice soft girl tongue against her forbidden hole, Sasha sliding her tongue over Emma's back hole in a long slow lick before repeating the process. Emma was happy to learn that becoming a top hadn't dulled Sasha's love for eating ass, and if anything she was even better than when they had been regularly eating out each other's butt holes to prepare them for Paige, Emma becoming lost in thoughts of the 'good old days', where her girlfriend was a little more dominant and Sasha was a lot more submissive.

This actually depressed her a little, but thankfully Sasha distracted her and made up for those thoughts by pushing her tongue into Emma's ass, years of nearly non-stop anal sex ensuring that Sasha was able to pretty much get the entire length of her tongue up Emma's butt. She then tongue fucking it for a couple of long minutes, only stopping to spit into Emma's already slightly open butt hole and smack her ass a little. It was the perfect end to what had been a marvellous rim job, perhaps even one of the best she got from a top, but it wasn't long before Emma was craving something bigger in her butt.

Just as she was about to beg for it Sasha pulled her tongue out and replaced it with a finger, ramming it as deep as it would go into Emma's ass non to gently and then pretty much immediately being to hammer Emma's slutty little butt hole. Greedy anal slut that she was Emma moaned in pleasure and then pushed herself back against those thrusts, which caused Sasha to grin evilly and fuck her ass even harder. Then she added a second finger, and then even a third, making Emma hopeful that Sasha would shove her whole hand up her butt. Oh yes, it had been too long since Emma's slutty ass had been fisted. That didn't happen, but Emma got something she wanted even more.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, you like that, huh?" Sasha taunted, "Mmmmmm, but I bet you want more, don't you?"

"Oh yes Sasha, please give me more." Emma moaned.

"Then spread your cheeks for me bitch!" Sasha ordered as she pulled her fingers out of Emma's ass, "And beg for it."

"Please Sasha give me more, give me your cock!" Emma quickly began begging, "Give me your big hard cock. I want it soooooooo bad. Mmmmmm, I want it up my ass. Please Sasha, fuck my ass. Ass fuck me, like Paige used to do to you. Oh yes, ass fuck me like Paige does. Ass fuck me like a whore!"

"Shut up and take it bitch!" Sasha snarled angrily as she granted Emma's wish.

Sasha loved slowly stretching the ass holes of other women, especially other wrestling women, but she was angry at Emma for reminding her how she used to be Paige's bitch. Of course she knew Emma was manipulating her, that she was only doing it because she wanted to be roughly penetrated, but if that was what Emma wanted then Sasha would make her regret it. Or at least she would try. Although after she shoved the dildo roughly forwards, burying the first few inches of her cock in the other woman's ass, Sasha was forced to concede that it was hard to make an anal whore like Emma regret anything without seriously hurting her.

Luckily for Sasha there was plenty of ways to remind Emma who was in charge here, starting with slowly but firmly sliding every inch of her fake dick into the other girl's butt. Because sure, it was exactly what Emma wanted, but it also clearly showed who was the dominant top and who was the submissive bottom. Because one of them had her face pressed to the bed sheets as she held her butt cheeks open, and the other was sliding a big strap-on dildo into that stretched open back hole, and Sasha definitely wasn't the bitch getting her ass stuffed. No, that was Emma, Paige's little bitch, who right now was her little bitch. Oh yes, Emma was her bitch who was taking every inch of her big dick.

In what felt like only seconds after she penetrated Emma's ass hole Sasha's hips came to rest against the other wrestler's butt cheeks, announcing the fact that the NXT women's champion had just buried every single inch of her big dick inside Emma's back passage. And while that may not have been a huge accomplishment given just how slutty Emma's ass was knowing just how much it would annoy Paige was more than enough to increase the enjoyment of completing the anal penetration of another women's wrestler. Then Sasha got a wicked thought, one she couldn't help share with Emma, both to taunt her and more importantly to increase her own enjoyment.

"Fuck, your ass looks good with my dick in it." Sasha taunted, "Mmmmmm, so good. I bet Paige would be totally jealous if she saw you like this. Not because someone is using her bitch. No, because she's not the one with my dick up her ass."

For a few long seconds Sasha waited for Emma to defend her girlfriend. Tell Sasha that Paige was the same butt busting top who had popped both of their anal cherries and ruled NXT with an iron fist. But she didn't, and that spoke volumes. More so than anything Sasha could have said, so she just chose to giggle in delight and officially start the sodomy, pulling back slowly and then pushing back in just as slowly, repeating the process over and over again and thus giving Emma the type of butt fucking which would loosen her rectum for the hard pounding to come. And perhaps more importantly drive her crazy, as all too soon the gentle anal pumping wouldn't be able to satisfy this ass slut.

Emma whimpered softly as that happened almost immediately, her incredibly slutty ass loosening quickly and easily until any initial discomfort was a distant memory and all she felt was amazing pleasure, which just wasn't amazing enough. No matter how much she got off on this kind of pleasure it wouldn't make her cum, not without the thrusting pace increasing, and Emma knew Sasha wasn't going to give her that any time soon regardless of what she did. Well, there was a chance that if she started begging now, and told Sasha everything she wanted to hear The Boss would be so amused and/or pleased that she would give Emma what she truly wanted, but she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to Paige.

Regardless of how far the anti-diva had fallen Emma still loved Paige. Or at least she was pretty sure she did, although part of her wondered if it was just out of habit. That was the part of her that resented Paige for not giving her a proper rectum wrecking in almost a year now. Sure, Paige tried, but compared to the ass wrecker she had been the gentle butt pumpings that she irregularly gave Emma now were deeply unsatisfying. After all it was hard to feel dominated while your top fucked her own ass with a handheld dildo. At least when she had first done it Paige had been discreet, and cried in her arms afterwards. Now Paige slammed her own ass hole shamelessly, and way harder then she fucked Emma's neglected tushy.

Mostly though Emma loved Paige, and it wasn't like her pussy wasn't incredibly tasty, and Paige had slowly got better about returning the favour. Possibly because of all that time she spent eating the pussies of Team Bella, and seemingly every other woman on the main roster, but Emma wasn't complaining. No, because there were plenty of loving couples in the secret history of the WWE who were both bottoms. She couldn't think of any right now, but that was because Sasha was very skilfully pumping her ass, which was slowly distracting her from thoughts of Paige. More or less. Emma was still very aware that Sasha wanted some dirt on Paige, something she made clear as the NXT women's champion taunted her again.

"Yeahhhhhhh Emma, if Paige could see you right now you know that she'd be jealous of you and not me. That her little ass hole would ache with jealousy and need to be filled, and all she'd want to do is push you out of the way, spread her cheeks and offer me her butt hole instead." Sasha taunted, smacking Emma's ass as she ordered, "Admit it! Admit it and I'll give you what you want."

Emma gritted her teeth to stop herself from blurting out anything incriminating. Of course if she really loved Paige she shouldn't have too, a dark voice in her head told her. This would be easy. Not because she wouldn't consider giving up Paige under any circumstances, but because there would be nothing to give. Paige would be the same woman she fell love with, not the butt slut of the main roster, that underlying frustration at Paige wearing Emma down until that frustration and the sheer need to cum caused the Australian diva to break and do something she thought she'd never do, rat out her precious English lover.

"I admit it." Emma whimpered.

"Admit what?" Sasha grinned, then when she didn't get a reply she pushed, "Cause I'm not making you cum until you get specific."

Emma whimpered again, then admitted, "If, if Paige saw us she would be jealous of me. She'd wish it was her ass getting filled and fucked, and she'd want to take my place, but she never would because she's convinced she's a top, even after..."

"After what?" Sasha pushed, and then when there was again no reply she added, "Come on Emma. I bet you were about to say something juicy. Something that might be worthy of a hard ass fucking, if youre a good girl and give me what I want."

Burying her face in the bed sheets Emma let out a cry like a fatally wounded animal. She didn't want to betray Paige, especially not like this, but she just needed to cum so bad. And hadn't Paige betrayed her because the need to cum was too great? And by not being tough enough? After all if Paige had been able to keep her anal cherry, or at least not become a total anal slut, Emma would have nothing to tell. Hell, if Paige had just been able to hold onto a shred of her dignity and be discreet about her new addiction to getting her ass fucked they wouldn't be in this position, which was the last thought which went through Emma's head before she broke.

"I... I saw her..." Emma blushed just to think of it as she cautiously lifted her head from the bed sheets.

"What?" Sasha pushed, slapping Emma's ass, "Tell me."

Gulping softly Emma said a silent sorry to Paige and then admitted, "I saw her getting ass fucked by Nikki."

"Nikki! Nikki Bella? That worthless model? Fuck, what a slut." Sasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"And Brie." Emma admitted, the floodgates now opening as Sasha stopped fucking her ass so she could concentrate on her story, "I walked into our hotel room one night and there she was, bouncing up and down on Nikki's dick. She didn't even stop. She just looked at me, whimpered and continued bouncing up and down. I, I could see her ass hole stretch wide open for that model's strap-on. My poor Paige..."

"Then what happened." Sasha pushed eagerly.

"They made me watch." Emma admitted softly, "The Bellas made me watch as they past Paige back and forth like a piece of meat, taking her ass in every position before finally Nikki and Brie double stuffed her ass. Oh God, Paige came so hard. And they made me take pictures. They made me take pictures of her humiliated face and obscenely stretched ass hole while they were fucking her, and then a few of her gaped butt when they were done with it."

"Got any of those pictures?" Sasha grinned.

"What?" Emma asked, clearly daydreaming about her story.

"The pictures. Did the Bellas leave you any?" Sasha pushed.

"Yes." Emma admitted after a long pause.

"Great, promise you'll give them to me, and I'll make you cum." Sasha offered, then when there wasn't an immediate reply she added, "It'll be for her own good, you know it will. She is clearly a total anal addicted bottom, but is just too stubborn, or stupid, to admit it. Gimmie those pictures and all do what the Belllas and AJ Lee couldn't and break her once and for all. Then she will truly be happy, as she won't have to pretend to be something she is not anymore. And you want Paige to be happy, don't you Emma?"

That was true, so after a long pause Emma whimpered, "Promise you'll break her?"

"I guarantee it." Sasha grinned.

"Then I promise." Emma said softly, "I promise I'll give you those pictures if you make me cum right now."

There was a brief pause in which Emma thought she had just betrayed Paige for nothing. Then Sasha began fucking her ass again, slowly at first but gradually she picked up the pace while at the same time not doing it too slowly. It was just right for a total ass whore like Emma, as it allowed her to enjoy the build up and not hurt her, but it didn't feel like forever until she was getting her butt roughly pounded. And when it came it was exactly what she wanted, Sasha clearly using every ounce of her strength as her thighs relentlessly smashed into Emma's butt cheeks, making them jiggle as the dildo hammered her forbidden hole to climax.

Unsurprisingly her last coherent thoughts before she came revolved around Paige, Emma unsure whether she was trying to justify her actions out of guilt, or whether she was finally admitting the truth. Either way it seemed that the days of Paige being a dominant top was 100% done. Emma had been holding onto hopes that she was a switch, but admitting what she had recently gone through with the Bellas out loud made her feel like more than ever Paige was just a pure bottom at this stage. Especially because what she hadn't said was that after that night the Bellas had come back and butt fucked both of them side by side, and Paige had got even more into it than she had, her once total stud of a girlfriend acting like a total butt slut for models more than once now right in front of her, and she knew Paige had been anally taken by them more than just twice.

It was that memory of Paige, combined with the fact the Bellas had been pounding Paige's butt behind her back, helped push Emma over the edge of the kind of incredible orgasm which she could only receive when a real top was pounding her ass. Thankfully that real top continued anally pounding her as Emma came over and over again, thoughts of Paige being erased and replaced with nothing but pure bliss as Emma became a wild animal, slamming herself back against the woman taking her ass and cumming like the completely mindless bitch she now was.

Sasha had known the best way to get to Paige would be to go after Emma, but she couldn't have imagine she would get such wonderful dirt on her. But just because she had a newway to take down Paige didn't mean she was going to totally abandon her old plan, especially when it involved butt fucking another women's wrestler. Of course to do that she had tried her very best to push Paige out of her head so she could concentrate on the sweet little piece of ass in front of her. Which was harder than she thought, because without her permission another diva from the UK popped into her head, that being of her beloved Becky Lynch, and all the time she had been Becky's butt slut.

Those thoughts were so vivid they almost knocked her off her game. Almost. Luckily she was The Boss, so her body automatically went into autopilot and without even trying she pushed Emma over the edge of orgasm, triggering an extra-loud scream which awoke Sasha from thoughts of Becky and submission to the present where she was totally dominating a beautiful blonde ass slut. Returning to her usual awesome self Sasha grinned wickedly, tightened her grip so hard on Emma's waist that she was digging her fingernails into it and put all her focus and energy into completely wrecking Emma's ass.

Even though in the back of her mind she knew she was doing this so she could show Paige her girlfriend's freshly gaped behind in that moment this wasn't about Paige, or anybody else. It wasn't even about Emma. No, Emma was just a piece of ass Sasha was using for her pleasure. And she was using it because she could. Because she was The Boss Sasha Banks, the Alpha female of the WWE. Not just NXT, but the entire WWE, and she was going to prove it by gaping every single diva on the roster, starting with Paige. That was the message she was sending with this hellacious rectum wrecking. That, and don't mess with The Boss.

It was also proving exactly what she could do, as Sasha couldn't afford to do a sloppy of wrecking Emma's ass if she was going to take over the WWE. Luckily she was awesome, so it was easy for her to relentlessly pound Emma's butt for what felt like hours, making Emma scream hysterically as her cum squirted constantly out of her cunt. Sasha also came a lot, but it was no big deal. It was just naturally what happened when she butt pounded a bitch. Unfortunately she didn't have unlimited stamina, so she did eventually have to pull out, but then she got to admire her handiwork. With a little help from the anal slut.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Sasha ordered, slapping Emma's ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle after she pulled out, "Show me that pretty gape!"

Like the well-trained bitch that she was Emma slowly reached back and pulled apart her cheeks, emphasising her gape proudly. Sasha admired the sight for a few long seconds, and then she retrieved her phone to snap a couple of shots. Not only did Emma wait patiently in that exact same position, but without needing to be asked she looked back so one of the pics Sasha took could get her face and make it crystal clear who's ass had been so thoroughly wrecked. Emma even looked kind of embarrassed, Sasha briefly wondering whether it was faked to please her or whether Emma was still a little hesitant to so thoroughly betray Paige and give Sasha all the ammunition she needed to take down the so-called Alpha female. Ultimately Sasha didn't care, just as long as Emma continued to do what she said.

Putting that to the test Sasha ordered, "Good, now clean my dick. Ooooooh, that's right, get on your knees and suck your ass cream off my big dick. Fuck yeah, suck it bitch!"

For a while Sasha continued to speak, but she wasn't really focused on what she was saying. No, she was far too preoccupied with watching Emma gently nurse on the tip of the dildo for a few long minutes, obviously savouring the deepest part of her ass. Which actually made Sasha a little jealous. Like all the other women in the WWE she had been trained to love ass to mouth, and despite her best efforts she couldn't stop her own mouth watering a little and regretting not saving that butt cream for herself. Especially as she remembered Emma having a very tasty little bottom from all those times Paige had ass fucked Emma in front of her and then made her clean the dildo with her mouth.

Shaking off those submissive thoughts Sasha focused on what she was taunting Emma with, once again choosing to focus on Paige, "Mmmmmm, that's it Emma, suck it! Suck your own ass off my big dick, just like Paige is going to do once I'm done with her pale little ass. Ohhhhhhh, I'm going to pound that lily white ass of hers over, and over, and over again until she finally breaks completely and finally accept she is nothing but an anal loving bitch. Oh yeah, it's going to be so fucking hot. I'm going to wreck that little ass of hers. Gape it even wider than your whore ass is now gaping. Maybe even send you a picture before I send her back to you. Yeah, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Seeing your beloved Paige moments after she accepts her place and becomes my permanent bitch. Fuck yeah, then maybe I'll fuck you together. Switching back and forth between your slutty little ass holes and then take a picture of you both spreading your cheeks for me at the same time and showing off your gapes. Won't that be romantic?"

Of course these words only made Emma suck Sasha's cock more enthusiastically, the brunette especially laughing when the blonde looked up at her with incredible eagerness in her eyes. Shortly after that Emma started stuffing the dildo down her throat, taking inch after inch without a hint of choking or gagging until her lips wrapped around the base, announcing every inch of that cock was either buried in her mouth or her throat. Emma then paused to suck, and to savour, the last bit of her anal cream before she resumed bobbing her head up and down Sasha's shaft, continuing to give her the kind of BJ that any professional whore, or WWE diva, would be proud of.

Just for good measure Sasha made sure to take a couple more pictures of the kneeling slut, just so that she could show Paige the entire story and taunt her even more. Then she was briefly disappointed with herself for not taking pictures in the middle of the butt fucking. Oh well, she would just have to fuck Emma's ass again. Perhaps in multiple positions, just to make sure she got plenty of nice shots. Then she would find Paige, ideally as early as tomorrow, and blackmail the bitch into becoming her bitch for the night and then completely break her, removing the competition for Alpha female and exercising one of her personal Demons in the process. This would be so much fun, and cathartic.


End file.
